Step Forward Together
by pri815
Summary: AU shiznat! natsuki and shizuru are engaged and meet each other after 3 years! They experience new feelings for each other, and cope with entering adulthood. Will they fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

A/N- hey this is just an idea of shiznat i found cute AU let me know what you think :D

DISCLAIMER: i am don't own it or characters

Step forward together

Chapter 1: I've been waiting

Natsuki typed on her laptop in her business class seat on the plane to Japan from the U.S. She has been unable to rest since she was writing an important report for her company KUGA corp. Natsuki is actually only 17 and has been attending boarding school for 3 years in the U.S. away from her country, but now she's returning to finish her last year of school there, and to be closer to company issues. Despite being a high school student she runs a company on the side, with help of course, but she is still the heir to the company and CEO as soon as she graduates. Her parents died when she was 14 and she was left with many responsibilities since. Heck, she's even engaged. And that is why she's happy to go home; to the few people she loves. She hasn't seen her fiancée in 3 years, only phone calls, e-mails and letters kept them in touch. She has a few pictures but nothing is like seeing and talking in the flesh. Natsuki has been engaged to her parent's choice since she was 7. She finished the report and shut off her laptop. She started playing her PSP since she was too excited to sleep. One name was on her mind: Fujino Shizuru.

Shizuru got up and ready in the morning. Today was the first day of the second term of school. Usually she doesn't care too much, but she was especially excited today because of the new transfer student. Shizuru's parents got her engaged when she was 8 to this person. Unfortunately her fiancée had been studying abroad for the past 3 years and they only ever communicated over the phone, e-mails or letters. Seeing the person after so long was a different story. Shizuru was 18 and student council president of Fuuka Academy. The school was a prestigious one filled mostly of spoiled rich kids. She was among the rich, but not spoiled. She was the heir to FuJino Company. Her fiancée is the heir to KUGA corps, their marriage results in a huge benefit of both companies joining which would make them economically dominating as one. Her father and her fiancée's were good friends and decided to get their kids married for the business. Her father died when she was 11, but her mother is still there for her. She's loved by many people but her fiancée was the only person other than her mother who knew the real her. She wanted to look best for the new transfer student, her fiancée Kuga Natsuki.

* * *

Shizuru was making some tea in her dorm room before she had to go to her first class that day. Natsuki wouldn't be arriving until lunch time since Shizuru knew her flight was late arriving and Natsuki was a deep sleeper. They both knew a lot of each other since they were to be married, but also because they felt they had someone they could tell ANYTHING to. It was nice. Her phone rang and she picked it up as she sipped some tea. 

"Hello mother" she happily chimed in the phone.

"Good morning Shizuru-chan, I see you are happy today."

Shizuru blushed a rare blush that no one could witness.

"You know very well as to why that is..."

"Is that so? Haha, anyways just calling to remind you I would like you and Natsuki to come over for dinner at the house tonight if possible."

"Ara, that sounds great mom. We shall come around 6 or so."

"Good to hear. Don't hog her all to yourself; you have the rest of your life for that!"

They both laughed at the motherly joke.

"So, I take it she doesn't know that you both are sharing a dorm room?"

"Ara, I plan on surprising her. I can't wait for her reaction."

"That's my strategic daughter! Anyways I have to go to work now hun so have a great day and I'll see you tonight with your little pup."

Shizuru hung up the phone and finished her tea. '_My pup, huh?'_

Later Shizuru sneakily made her way to the student council room to avoid her fangirls. She sat at her desk and sighed. She was really happy. She decided to send a message to her teachers telling them she had many Kaichou duties to attend to. This excuse always gave her time to skip class. Yes, she abused her power. She setup her laptop and then checked her e-mails. As predicted there was one from Natsuki.

_Hey Shizuru, _

_Sorry I got to keep this letter short because I have to pack soon, yes you know me the procrastinator... __hehe__ anyways I'm really excited to go back home and I think I'm ready to go see my old house later this week. It's scary to go there without having my parents there. I would love it if you came with me though, I could use the support. I can't use stupid internet on the plane so you don't need to reply because I'll be seeing you soon. Actually to be honest, I can't wait to see you__ and don't tease me about that! I made sure to pack some mayonnaise since plane food really sucks, and before you say it's unhealthy...I bet you're drinking tea right now as you read this so __HAH! You have an addiction __too ;p__ I'll see you soon _

_Love, _

_Natsuki _

_P.S. what did you mean in my last letter that i am too violent? it was totally the other idiot's fault for trying to make a god damn little girl cry. he deserved all the punches, i don't think that one or two was enough...i would have gladly hit him some more since i was ina bad mood. the girl was cute too..._

That e-mail just made Shizuru's day. She actually did happen to be drinking tea. And she also couldn't wait to see Natsuki. The last time she saw her was the year her parents died when she was 14 and Shizuru 15. Natsuki was in a huge depression and it brought the two closer since Shizuru had a shared experience of losing her father. Natsuki then left to school in America which her father had studied in and they haven't seen each other since. Shizuru had that small romantic side that made her feel like a romantic with the long distance relationship.

The door opened and Haruka, Yukino and Reito entered. Shizuru's closest school friends and her fellow senior council. Reito was the vice president, Haruka the executive director and Yukino the secretary treasurer. They all came in and sat in their respective seats.

"Ara, you all seem tired, some tea?"

"Shizuru, you bubuzuke women, the first day of a new term and all you do is drink tea!"

Despites Haruka's insult of the tea, she took a cup followed by Yukino and Reito. They four all skipped class to 'do important council work' and instead reminisced their holidays. The four had spent many nights out together partying during the winter break. The last they saw each other was New Year's party at Reito's family home.

"So, Shizuru, you are vey happy today..." Reito gave her a knowing grin.

Yukino and Haruka both caught on and smiled at her. They all remember Shizuru mentioning to them that Natsuki was coming today.

They all knew her of course through family businesses, but also because she would hang out with them a lot before she went to the states. She would occasionally keep in touch with them since of course no where near as much as she communicated with Shizuru.

They all giggled (even Reito) like gossiping school girls on a crush and skipped all their classes to drink tea (well Shizuru did anyways) and talk or play games. As it approached to lunch time they all sat anxiously in the student council room.

"Shizuru, how did Natsuki-san say she was coming to the council room?"

"No Yukino, but I'm assuming this is where she'll come"

Just then a knock was heard on the council door. The three friends stared at Shizuru.

Shizuru simply said "she wouldn't knock..." the friends nodded in understanding and Haruka said rather loudly "come in!"

In entered a green haired girl who they all recognized as the Shizuru stalker. Tomoe seemed a little obsessed with the Kaichou and it was creepy. She was proclaimed president of Shizuru's fan club.

"K-Kaichou-sama! I brought some letters for you from the headmistress to be reviewed." She blushed a little while she talked.

Shizuru stood up from her desk and walked to where Tomoe had entered the room in the centre. She took the outstretched letters and said "Thank you Tomoe-san."

* * *

Natsuki drove on her motorcycle shipped from the states to her new school. She had a taxi follow her with her luggage as she used her GPS to guide her. They made it to the academy and Natsuki parked her motorcycle where she saw other cars parked. All nice ones since the school had rich kids. She had the only motorcycle, and to her it was the sexiest vehicle there. Her blue Ducati kicked ass. She paid the taxi driver and thanked him. She took her large suitcases to the front of the school where she met a man who took said he'd take her luggage to her assigned dorm. She thanked him and went to the front office. She glanced at her reflection when she walked by a window. She hoped she looked god enough to impress her girlfriend/fiancée. Natsuki was wearing the Fuuka Academy High school skirt with socks and trendy flats. She had discarded wearing the white blouse and opted for a white hooded shirt instead. To her it looked better and was more comfortable. She dawned the school blazer over her shoulder holding it on her fingertips. Her backpack was slung over her one shoulder and she had her bike keys and helmet in the other hand. She walked with her usual pace and followed the directions to the student council room where she was sure Shizuru would be. She smiled at the thought _'this is it Kuga_' 

She saw the door labelled "STUDENT COUNCIL QUARTERS" she rolled her eyes and instead of knocking she just opened the door.

"Thank you Tomoe-san" said that lovely Kyoto accent for Natsuki to hear. As soon as she looked up she made contact with those crimson eyes he remembered so well.

Shizuru looked up when she heard the door open and she kept contact with the gorgeous emerald eyes that presented themselves.

_It's been a while... _

thanks for reading :P

chapter 2 will be them communicating face ot face (DUH)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N –hey guys, when I wrote this chapter, I decided on my approach about their meeting after 3 years. Someone in the review told me that they think long-distance relationships don't really work, and when I thought about it I agree with them. So I thought that they always stayed friends, and they know about each other, but they don't KNOW each other if you know what I mean. Therefore if you don't understand how I tried to portray them, I'll say that they always liked each other, and were really good friends, but the three 3 years have gone by without them seeing each other, and now when they meet each other again, they notice how fucking hot each other are :P

DISCLAIMER: don't own characters

This chapter is a treat because it's six times longer than normal ones ENJOY :P

Chapter 2: Fight the Hormones!!

Shizuru and Natsuki continued to stare into each other's eyes. Neither of them dared to break the contact.

Unconsciously Natsuki found herself slowly looking away from Shizuru's eyes and her gaze moved down the girl's body. '_Wow she has a nice body, real nice body. She wears her uniform very neatly. She looks like a hot prep girl. Omg did I just say she is a hot prep girl? Why am I getting these images of her doing thing__s__ with me on her desk! GAH! This is stupid, if she knew what I was thinking she'd think I was perverted! I haven't seen her for 3 fucking years and the first thing I do is acknowledge her very hot body? Damn it! Take deep breaths... why am I still staring at her boob area? Omg I'm blushing. I can feel the heat__ and I feel hot down there. This has never happened to me, KAMI HELP ME!_'

Natsuki tried to cool herself down, but Shizuru didn't notice the girls odd behaviour since she was doing the exact same thing. '_Ara Ara, my Natsuki is very very attractive. I feel quite hot... fufufu my mind is going to dangerous places. Her clothes are very rebel like...sexy. Ara there I go again. I need some tea to calm down, I have never felt this way before. Ara I should stop staring, she probably will think I'm acting strang__e_. _Ara Ara I am saying many Ara's. _'

At that moment, the other people in the council room who felt awkward, since they just witnessed two gorgeous girls very obviously check each other out; felt the heat being emitted from the room. Haruka, Yukino and Reito were blushing, a very rare thing. Because to them, it was overwhelming that the two girls had an intense sexual aura around them. They had never seen their friend Shizuru stare at someone like _that_. Tomoe, who was forgotten, was actually getting jealous. She never saw her Kaichou look at anyone that way either, and she was mad.

Reito let out a cough to break the silence and tension. He wouldn't admit it, but he felt hot as well because of the two and was consequently fiddling with his shirt collar to calm down.

Shizuru and Natsuki both snapped out of their trances at the cough and Natsuki blushed immediately unlike Shizuru who just turned away, putting the papers Tomoe gave her on top of her desk to avoid anyone seeing her blush.

Haruka and Yukino let out breaths they had unintentionally been holding in. Tomoe was mad that this random bitch stole her attention from her beloved Kaichou. (Seriously Tomoe, you have like no chance compared to Natsuki).

Both Natsuki and Shizuru were mentally scolding themselves for the odd libido that overtook them before they had even said anything to each other. Neither of them had ever thought about attraction (maybe Shizuru a little) towards each other, and were a little surprised at the beauty of one another. They had always been as close as friends could since they knew each other, and always knew they were engaged to be married since their parents told them that. Even before Natsuki left to the States and they were young teenagers, they never thought much about sexual interaction. The most they did were some kisses and hugs.

In fact right now in both their minds, they were having the flashback of their first kiss. Natsuki was 13 and Shizuru 14.

_FLASHBACK_

_"That was fun, apart from that obnoxious asshole that wouldn't stop whistling at the screen."_

_"Ara, but Natsuki must admit that __Angelina Jolie __is a good actress."_

_"__Whatever, as long as she kicked ass in that movie! It was sweet. Next time we'll watch your choice of movie. I wonder what it would be like to be a Tomb Raider..."_

_Shizuru giggled at her friend. As Natsuki's limo pulled up at the front of Shizuru's mansion, the both got out and Natsuki walked her__to the front door. These weekly dates were a custom to them. It was actually Shizuru's mom who insists they go out, and as always Natsuki brought Shizuru home by her midnight curfew. It was a Friday after all. _

_"So Natsuki, I'll come over to your house at lunch tomorrow to help you study"_

_"Mou Shizuru, I don't wanna study!" Shizuru gave her a look that meant 'listen to me or face the wrath'__ so Natsuki gave in._

_Out of the corner of her eye, Shizuru noticed her mom and two of her house maids spying from the window as the 'couple' approached the doorstep. She giggled and motioned to Natsuki who smirked at the sight. _

_"Looks like some people are spying on us"_

_Shizuru suddenly turned to Natsuki and noticed her 'girlfriend' give her a weird look as to wh__at she could possibly be planning__. Shizuru smirked and hugged Natsuki. Natsuki was startled but didn't move away._

_"__Natsuki, can you see what they are doing?"_

_"__Aha! S__o that's your plan? Your mom looks like she's going to wet herself__ from excitement, a__nd your maids are giving me a thumbs up."_

_The both laughed at this. Shizuru gave Natsuki a peck on her cheek, which Natsuki didn't mind at al__l,__ but blushed __anyways__. Both turned to say __goodnight__but__ their lips brushed__ on accident__. They pulled back and blushed__ at the same time__. Well, Shizuru b__lushed but it wasn't as big as t__omato Natsuki. _

_Then they looked at each other and moved in again__ out of curiosity__, kissing lightly and cutely. After a few seconds they pulled away. Shizuru turned to her door and opened it with the security code. _

_"See you tomorrow, Natsuki."_

_"Y-yeah see you tomorrow Shizuru."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That was their first kiss. Innocent and spontaneous. Shizuru remembered her mom tease her about it afterwards, and her maids giggle. They both liked it, but there was nothing special that they remembered. After that they would kiss more often sometimes, but nothing too drastic. The only bad times were when they got tipsy or drunk at parties... naughty teenage girls!

Natsuki was still blushing but managed to hold it in. '_Just say hi, we've talked easily before. If I act strange she'll feel awkward. But damn...she is fucking gorgeous!'_

"S-shizuru..." _'Fuck, all I said was her name. That's smooth Natsuki really smooth.'_

_'Ara, Natsuki will think I'm weird if I don't talk and keep admiring her__ beauty__. I should just talk like how we always do.'_

"Natsuki"

The both only managed to get that much communication.

_'OK Natsuki...just talk, why is this hard I mean we talk a lot and know each other really well!'_

_'Natsuki looks so cute when she blushes! I remember making her blush. Ara, I should make an effort here, I'll make her blush.'_

"Natsuki was looking so intently at me, is something wrong?"

Natsuki who was fighting the blush failed miserably as steam now came out of her ears. She felt like she was being caught red-handed.

"Shizuru! The first thing you do is tease me?"

Shizuru giggled at Natsuki and her cute face expression. The tension was now broken. Shizuru bravely walked to her fiancée and gave her a hug. Natsuki's blush returned as fast as it left, and she immediately missed the contact when Shizuru stopped hugging her.

_'__Omg she hugged me! Shizuru's voice is sexy__, how come in never realised this__ when on the phone__ with her?__ And when she teases me...'_

_'Ara, I just hugged her! S__he is comfy and cuddly.__ That small hug is making my heart race.__ Natsuki is so cute when I make her blush! I can't believe I missed 3 years of this. And not to mention she is really sexy. Her somewhat deep voice...__fufufu__' _

"K-Kaichou, you know this person?" asked Tomoe not at all trying to calm her angry tone. The Kaichou never hugs people! Of course she'd be jealous. (Tomoe never learns that she is unwanted).

Natsuki didn't know why but she felt like punching the green haired bitch. Of course she knew Shizuru, Shizuru was HER fiancée! This thought made her blush a little. '_Did I just call her mine?'_

Shizuru smiled at Tomoe, "Tomoe-san, this is Kuga Natsuki, my -"

"Fiancée" Natsuki cut her off.

Shizuru inwardly felt a rush of happiness at Natsuki's declaration. Natsuki felt a blush creep up when she realised she was acting a little possessive.

Reito took the opportunity and stood up to help out his friend.

"Shizuru, why don't you take Natsuki to her dorm and get her settled, we'll meet you in the cafeteria for lunch."

Shizuru nodded and took Natsuki's hand and dragged her out of the council room, the room was too warm for her liking. When she walked and realised she was holding Natsuki's hand, she almost blushed but kept holding it in and walked a little quickly to the dorm. Natsuki was trying to keep up with Shizuru but was distracted as her eyes kept on looking at their hands. Shizuru felt giddy holding hands and walking down the hallway like an excited girl. She couldn't wait to see how Natsuki would react when she discovered the dormitory arrangement.

After the girls crossed the courtyard in the school and through a garden, they reached the dormitories. Shizuru went up some steps to the second floor where they came to room number 86. It was more away from the other rooms since Shizuru was the Kaichou and had privileges of space.

Shizuru swiped a key card through an electronic lock to unlock the door. The girls entered where Natsuki noticed her luggage set aside near the bed. The room was large, considering it was a rich school. There was one large queen sized bed, a large bathroom, a mini kitchen complete with a microwave, sink, countertop, fridge and stove, and a wooden dining table with 3 matching chairs. On the other side of the room there was a desk against the wall with some papers and a couple photos. Natsuki noticed one was of her and Shizuru from the summer before she left. The girls laughing on a bench near the beach. She had the same one with her, it was on of her favourites. Next to the desk were a couch and a coffee table facing a medium sized plasma TV.

As Natsuki took in the surroundings, she started to feel something was weird.

"Ano Shizuru, isn't this my dorm? It seems someone else lives here. And there is a picture of us. Very strange..."

"Natsuki, I told you everyone has roommates, except for certain people, right?"

"Oh. Yeah I remember. So I have a roommate? But there's one big bed and that picture is if us..."

Shizuru knew Natsuki was stupid, so she patiently waited for Natsuki to conclude what it meant. Natsuki had the cutest thinking face, and Shizuru swooned at the sight. Awwwwwwww.

"So I sleep on the couch and my roommate sleeps on the bed? I guess that's okay. But why does my roommate who I don't even know have a picture of US?"

There was a silence. Natsuki was really trying to think here. No on would believe she was capable of running a multi-million dollar business.

"Natsuki, this is MY room." Shizuru gave her the hint.

"Ok, but my luggage..."

There was a longer silence.

"EH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

This was the reaction Shizuru expected, but not so loud. Natsuki looked completely shocked.

"S-so, you and me share the same room...same b-bed?"

Shizuru giggled. Natsuki was so innocent.

"Yes, actually mom got me that bed, and she pulled strings to get you as my roommate. You know how she is. She thinks this way we'll practice living with each other. Like introduction to our marriage."

Though Shizuru said this calmly, she was as nervous as Natsuki. She never thought about it much before, but with Natsuki being so attractive and her sudden urge to pounce the girl, she felt very shy at the thought of living together. Natsuki was worrying the same thing. Would she be able to control herself around her fiancée? She was too damn fine to live with and not go mental at the sight. The girls had slept over at each other's houses before, but never in the same room, since both had mansions and many guest rooms.

Natsuki gulped and gave Shizuru a weary smile. Be brave girls, fight the hormones.

"Ara, it's almost lunch. How about I tour you a little before we go on our way?"

The girls left the room and Shizuru gave Natsuki a key identical to hers before they walked. As Shizuru talked about the school areas and pointed out where Natsuki would have her classes, many people stared at the couple. Natsuki felt a little uncomfortable. She hated it when people stared. The couple found it easier to talk to each other as time went on, and let casual conversation start. Natsuki told Shizuru about her flight and some funny stories on the way.

They sat at a table with Reito, Haruka, and Yukino who saved them seats. The 5 talked as Natsuki reacquainted herself with her old friends. She told them about her life in the States. Natsuki noticed how food was brought to them at the table. Talk about spoiled rich kids. She may be rich, but she still preferred doing things herself, and this made her feel snobby.

She was about to ask a kind looking lady for some mayonnaise, when Shizuru pinched her.

"Ow, Shizuru, what was that for?"

"Ara, Natsuki! No mayo at lunch today. I know you must have eaten that unhealthy subsatnce on the plane in large portions."

Natsuki was about to argue but saw Shizuru give her a polite smile warning her that if she argued, she would regret it. So she closed her mouth and turned her attention to her food. She felt bad for the food, it would be so much better with mayonnaise.

Haruka, Yukino and Reito were trying not to laugh. Obviously Shizuru has her girl whipped, how cute. But they had no sympathy for Natsuki because they all thought mayo was disgusting. To them, Natsuki and Shizuru were the perfect couple displaying great chemistry and understanding even after not meeting for 3 years. The three council members were also pleased to notice that Natsuki and Shizuru weren't undressing each other with their eyes.

Many people around the cafeteria noticed Natsuki and Shizuru. Students were rapidly spreading rumours that they heard. Everyone knew the name 'Kuga.' It was well-known in the business world about the Kuga girl who managed her company at such a young age after her parent's untimely death. They also heard she studied in the States for 3 years and was supposed to be extremely smart. But the most important rumour was the one about her and their Kaichou. Natsuki had only been at the school barely 2 hours and everyone knew she was the Kaichou's fiancée. Not to mention she was drop dead gorgeous. All of this equals INSTANT POPULARITY. This also brought a bunch of Kaichou's fangirls devastation and depression.

"So, Natsuki-san, what classes do you have?"

Since Natsuki was chewing, Shizuru answered for her.

"Natsuki studies with our year since she skipped ahead, and she already got credentials for most subjects, so she only has 3 courses. She has math, economics and gym."

Natsuki nodded and swallowed her food.

"I have to work and I have enough credits to graduate so I'm only taking as little courses as I'm allowed."

Reito nodded in understanding.

"Natsuki has economics with me and Reito!" Shizuru smiled as she remembered this. That was the only class they would have together. "And you have math with Haruka. Yukino is your age and skipped a grade too, so you both will take gym together with the other girls your age."

Natsuki sighed. She used to skip school a lot when she was younger, and when she was in the States, but teachers never cared because she was always on top of her class. In the US she had more classes than the average student plus company work, now that she was back home she was closer to the company head office and that meant she would do more company work. She was glad she wouldn't have a lot of classes. In the US she had night classes' everyday and sometimes she had them on her precious weekends. With only 3 classes this year, she was really looking forward to the less stress.

When the lunch break was coming close to the end, Shizuru had to leave for chemistry class, but her and Natsuki had economics together last period, so they would meet there. In the meantime Natsuki went back to their dorm and decided to relax a bit. She still had that damn business report to revise and finish. Stupid German trade issues.

Time passed by slowly in the apartment until Natsuki left to her economics class around 2. She went to where she remembered Shizuru said it was, and entered the room. She saw Shizuru talking to Reito in the back of the room.

She walked over to them.

"Hey, how come everyone's standing?"

Shizuru turned around to face her "Ara, it's a new term so Sensei assigns us our seats."

"Assigned seats? That's gay." She scowled at the thought. Natsuki studied the room. It had office chairs over the desks. Groups of three to one long table-like desk. It reminded her of a conference room. Her old school had simple desks and chairs. These tables were like her company ones.

The teacher came in and all the students gathered at the front. He called their names and then told them where to sit. When Natsuki's name was called, people whispered and stared. She went to where she was told to, a desk in the middle back row. The class was quite small, only 18 people. Her old school had 35 students at least per class. She sat in her spot: the back row desk on the left side. She sat on the far right of the three person table. Eventually the whole class was seated.

Shizuru and Reito sat right in front of Natsuki's table. Reito sat right in front of her and Shizuru to his left. This gave Natsuki a view of her face from the side.

The Sensei started class, and he told everyone that they should be glad to have Natsuki join their class. He introduced her as Kuga Natsuki, a new transfer student from the US. After the small introduction the class continued.

Everyone took out laptops to type notes, and listened to him while he talked. He talked about some statistics and Natsuki completely zoned out. She already knew this stuff anyways. Taking these classes were only necessary so she could graduate. She found herself staring at Shizuru. Shizuru really was beautiful. She had this intense frown on her face as she listened. It was hot.

Meanwhile, Shizuru was frowning as she pretended to listen, since she didn't get to sit with her Natsuki and couldn't watch her during class.

Natsuki decided to play some computer games which she congratulated herself for downloading, and that was how she spent her class. Unfortunately the school blocked internet use by kid's laptops during class.

After class, Shizuru and Natsuki went to straight to their dorm room. Shizuru decided to help Natsuki unpack and organize her stuff.

She folded Natsuki's shirts and clothes placing them in the closet. Natsuki put her toiletries in the bathroom in the meantime. When Natsuki came out, she helped Shizuru put her stuff away.

Shizuru moved to the second suitcase and when she opened it, her jaw-dropped.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru to see what was wrong and then realised. Oh Shit.

"N-Natsuki, that is ...a lot...of lingerie."

Natsuki blushed past red. She felt like her head would explode.

"I knew you said you collected it, but I thought you were joking."

There was an awkward silence. Shizuru actually blushed as she noticed some very flimsy undergarments. She suddenly had images of Natsuki in a dark blue lace bra. Perverted thoughts started triggering her hormones. This was going to be difficult.

Natsuki was really embarrassed, but nevertheless she spoke.

"Well, I wasn't joking. I really like lingerie...to um collect."

Shizuru got over her thoughts and giggled at the blushing Natsuki. This girl made collecting lingerie cute.

"Natsuki is so cute when she's embarrassed. But there is no need to be, after all we are engaged."

Both girls felt warm inside at this statement.

"Ara, we should finish putting these away, I forgot to tell you that we are going to eat dinner at my house tonight because mom is eager to meet you."

"O-okay."

They put away all of Natsuki's lingerie, which took up more space than her clothes.

Afterwards Natsuki went into the shower to freshen while Shizuru did some paperwork. It was now around 4:30 in the afternoon.

Natsuki showered yet couldn't help but notice Shizuru's choice of bathroom stuff. Shizuru had a purple toothbrush which Natsuki found cute. She also had pomegranate body wash products, and fruity shampoo. Natsuki blushed and showered keeping the water slightly cold.

Shizuru turned around when she heard Natsuki come out of the bathroom. She gasped at the sight. Natsuki had some skin tight dark blue skinny jeans, and a simple form fitting white t-shirt. She was towel-drying her hair and walked by Shizuru to the closet to get some socks out. As she passed Shizuru, Shizuru could smell the vanilla fragrance._Yum_. Natsuki stopped drying her blue locks and flicked her damp hair over her shoulder as she concentrated on putting on the socks. Shizuru felt hot watching the girl. That damp hair... o kami help her stop that sexual urge.

Shizuru composed herself and grabbed her things rushing into the bathroom. Once she was safely in there, she let a blush take over her face.

Natsuki realised Shizuru was in the bathroom as she heard the door close. She just shrugged and returned to put her other sock on. Then she started grooming her precious hair.

Shizuru loved the smell of Natsuki that engulfed the bathroom. She noticed that Natsuki left her toothbrush on the sink instead of in the container. Giggling at the sight, she put it away for her girl and then got in the shower. She had a cold shower which helped her body calm down.

Natsuki was sending an e-mail to her assistant regarding some trade in Germany, as she heard the bathroom door open. The sight was breathtaking. Shizuru had damp hair over a long sleeved tee, and she was wearing skin tight Capri pants for the summer weather. Her legs were really sexy in those skin tight pants and the shirt didn't help by accenting her curves.

Natsuki blushed and quickly looked away from Shizuru. She tried to concentrate on her report, but it was really hard since Shizuru smelled like fruits and it made her stomach flip.

Natsuki was currently lying on her belly sprawled on the queen sized bed with the laptop. The sight made Shizuru feel warm again. Shizuru lied down beside her, daringly close. Natsuki tried to ignore Shizuru's scent and closeness.

"Natsuki, we should leave in 10 minutes or so. We can finish unpacking your stuff later."

"Okay."

"So, what are you working on?"

"Um, this small report I have to e-mail to my assistant about this trade in Germany."

Shizuru sighed. Despite Natsuki being lazy, when it came to her company she was always determined to work. Shizuru felt a little left out.

Natsuki was about to send the report, when she realised something. Her father had always gotten her mother to check his work and aid in decisions. She blushed as she realised her and Shizuru are going to be married like her parents. She should give Shizuru that position, even if the report was a small deal.

"Um, Shizuru?"

"Yes Natsuki?"

"I finished the report, can... can you l-look at it and...um...see if it's okay?"

Natsuki didn't look Shizuru in the face when she said this because she was too shy and blushing madly.

Shizuru took a while to understand what Natsuki just said. She felt really happy that Natsuki would want her to look at the work. She felt like Natsuki wanted her to be a part of her life. It felt good. And Natsuki's way of asking was too cute, how would she refuse?

"Of course Natsuki."

Natsuki smiled because Shizuru didn't turn her down. _Score. _

Shizuru took Natsuki's laptop and quickly revised the report.

"Ara, Natsuki you spelled a few words wrong. But that's not a problem because your assistant finalizes it, right? The report otherwise is very clear. It seems too smart for you."

"Eh? Too smart? But I am smart!"

Shizuru giggled and got up from the bed.

"Guess we can leave." Shizuru grabbed her car keys from the coffee table.

"Wait!" Natsuki went to some of her 'yet to be put away luggage' and took out a box.

Shizuru looked at her questioningly. Natsuki handed the box to Shizuru with a smile.

"For you: Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday."

Shizuru accepted the box with a little hesitance.

"But Natsuki, you already sent me those different teas for my birthday, and not to mention the necklace for Christmas."

"Just take it Shizuru, this I got made for you..."

Natsuki blushed at the confession and Shizuru opened the box, only to take out a... full face helmet?

When Natsuki saw Shizuru's confusion, she explained.

"You know how I like motorcycles right? I got one in the US and this helmet is for you to wear when we go driving together. I thought you might want to test it out tonight?"

Shizuru's heart swarmed with warmth. How nice of Natsuki. She would treasure the helmet, more than that necklace and almost as much as the tea. The helmet was glossy black with a swirl of purple in the form of an 'S.'

"Thanks Natsuki, I really love it. It's the sweetest idea."

Natsuki blushed red and looked at her feet. Shizuru leaned into her, and kissed her cheek. This made Natsuki go bright red. Shizuru loved how smooth Natsuki's skin was, and warm from the blush. Natsuki had the urge to grab Shizuru and kiss her lips, but alas she had to fight it.

"G-great! So then let's take my motorcycle to your mom's."

Shizuru nodded and Natsuki got her own helmet and keys. Natsuki put on her shoes and got a leather jacket out. She was feeling a little light headed from the kiss on the cheek which Shizuru gave her, and tried to suppress her large smile. Shizuru was also feeling giddy. She copied Natsuki and got a light jacket. She waited out in the hall for Natsuki who was still putting on her shoes. Natsuki came out and closed the door behind them.

The couple walked towards the parking lot both happy. Natsuki couldn't help but admire Shizuru's style, everything about her she liked. Shizuru was also admiring Natsuki out of the corner of her eye. It was mostly physical attraction that dominated their mental thoughts right now.

As the pair walked through the school grounds, lots of kids looked at them with either envy, or admiration. Shizuru looked stylish and proper, while Natsuki was stylish yet rebel.

Natsuki led them to where her motorcycle was parked. Shizuru was a little nervous to ride on a motorcycle for the first time, but she felt safe with Natsuki. Maybe she would like it as much as Natsuki did.

Natsuki put her helmet on and swung her legs over onto the bike. Shizuru loved how Natsuki got on the bike and sat there. It made Natsuki sexier. Shizuru sat behind her and put her own helmet on.

"Hold on tight to my waist" Natsuki gave Shizuru the order, and she happily obliged. Yes, she would enjoy the ride holding onto Natsuki.

At first Shizuru felt scared as Natsuki drove faster, but hugging Natsuki made her nerves disappear. She knew she would enjoy driving the motorcycle much more in the future, and at the moment she was glad for the excuse to hug Natsuki from behind. Natsuki, unknown to Shizuru initially couldn't stop blushing but as she drove she felt as if it was natural for Shizuru to hold on to her from behind. Driving with Shizuru was better than driving alone. She would speed up when she had the chance and relish the feel as Shizuru tightened her grip due to the speed.

Natsuki stopped by a flower shop to buy some flowers for her 'mother-in-law' on the way there. Shizuru thought it was a really sweet idea and they both picked out some white roses to give together. The thought of giving a gift _together_ even if it was roses for a mother was exciting.

After the blissful 30 minute drive, the couple arrived outside Shizuru's mansion. Natsuki couldn't help but feel a little sad since her old house was only 10 minutes away, the closest in 3 years. Shizuru read her fiancée's mind and squeezed her hand for support. Natsuki turned off her engine and dismounted the bike. Shizuru removed her helmet and when she turned back to look at Natsuki, she was given quite the sight:

_There was a light summer breeze, the sun was about to set in the background, Natsuki slowly and expertly removed her helmet. Natsuki shook her hair and flipped it with her arm. The leather jacket and Natsuki's Ducati in the background just made the scene as if it was a hair/motorcycle/leather jacket commercial. Natsuki was the perfect model for all of those. _

It was like someone was narrating that in her head.

Natsuki seemed oblivious to Shizuru's intense gaze. She just smiled at her and walked towards the front door. That smile made it harder for Shizuru, it was sexy and inviting. Shizuru realised she was staring and shook her head out of the impure thoughts that rattled her mind.

When mama Fujino opened the door instead of the usual maid, she immediately hugged Natsuki. This hug was so tight, that Natsuki had difficulty breathing. When she was released, her face was red from embarrassment and breathing difficulty. She gave her 'mom-in-law' the roses from _her and Shizuru_ which to her delight, mama Fujino loved.

Fujino Sakura a.k.a Mama Fujino, mother to Fujino Shizuru, Is very childish and mischievous.

"Natsuki, it is so good to see you after all these years! How was your first day?"

Mama Fujino asked all the typical mother questions, which made Natsuki feel like she was her daughter. In fact, she always told Natsuki to call her mom, which Natsuki would happily call her. Natsuki felt very welcome, and this feeling really made her happy.

Mama Fujino was not blind when things involved romance. She could sense the sexual tension between the two girls, even though it wasn't as intense as it had been in the council room earlier that day. Unfortunately or maybe fortunately for Natsuki and Shizuru, mama Fujino was not a normal mama. Therefore she didn't get upset like normal parents about their kids having sex; she was quite opposite in fact, and would most likely be the one who would tell her own daughter sexual tricks and such._ Awkward_. Not to mention it was her idea to get Natsuki and Shizuru to room together.

Dinner was pretty tasty, since mama Fujino made it herself. To Natsuki and Shizuru, this was real food.

Mama Fujino decided to start her tricks. muhahahahaha

"Shizuru-chan, I believe you forgot some of your things to take with you to your dorm. You should go check, and I would like to talk to Natsuki."

Shizuru felt upset to leave Natsuki, but went up the stairs to her room. She knew her mother was up to something.

When Shizuru was out of earshot, mama Fujino looked at Natsuki. The poor girl looked terrified since she knew something was up.

"Natsuki?"

"Y-yes... m-mom?"

"You realise that neither you nor Shizuru have engagement rings?" She smiled a little devil smile.

Natsuki blushed at this. She knew this and was actually relieved since she wanted to ask her 'mom' fro help on the issue.

"Yeah. Actually I wanted to talk to you about that..."

Mama Fujino beamed and giggled like a little school girl. She loved her daughter-in-law. She could tell the girls loved each other, but to her eyes they needed a shove in the right direction, and that meant romance.

Natsuki sighed out of slight frustration.

"I-I have a ring. It was my grandma's ring passed to my mom. It's a simple one, but I wanted to buy Shizuru a diamond for it and then give it to her and get an identical made for myself...but Shizuru will have the original."

Mama Fujino could have cried from joy. That idea was so romantically adorable.

"Natsuki, that's so...CUTE!"

Natsuki rolled her eyes. Cute? She was hoping for cool and romantic.

"So, _mom_, I need you to get her finger measurement and I'll have it ready by Friday."

"I'll get her measurements, don't worry dear! I remember when you and Shizuru first got engaged; you both had the cutest little rings!" She went into to mother-mode remembering the rings that the girls used to have.

Natsuki rolled her eyes again. She remembered those rings. She lost hers after one week and Shizuru's fell down the drain or something. It was because they lost them, and because Natsuki felt that she wanted Shizuru to wear a ring with more sentiments attached.

"But Natsuki, you have something bigger worrying you, am I correct?"

Natsuki of course blushed. Her 'mother-in-law' knew her very well.

"Yeah, I uh...I...dontknowwhattosayordoorwhentogiveittoher."

"Eh?"

Natsuki whispered very quietly "I don't know what to do or say when I give it to her, I mean we are already engaged...b-but...do I have to like be all romantic, or do I have to like propose again?"

Mama Fujino laughed. After a couple minutes Natsuki got annoyed but mama Fujino just kept on laughing. Shizuru came at that moment and looked at the eye-twitching Natsuki and then at her hysterical mother.

When it was 10 or so, Natsuki and Shizuru said their goodbyes to mama Fujino and left the cozy mansion to go back to school. Natsuki secretly made plans with her 'mom' to discuss the ring issue further another day.

The drive back was a lot quicker than the drive there. It was now night time and when the girls arrived back to campus, there were a lot of couples walking the campus like them in the moonlight. How romantic, cheesy, and cute.

When they made it to their room, Shizuru and Natsuki grabbed their pyjamas, ready to change fro bed.

Both hesitated to change in front of each other for two reasons:

They are engaged, and therefore shouldn't be shy to change in front of each other

BUT

They both secretly wanted to see the other change

So, both started to change into their night clothes in front of each other but faced opposite directions. They would try to sneak a peek at each other. When they were done they both individually washed their faces and brushed their teeth.

Natsuki wore tiny silk boxers that were pink striped and a clashing oversized men's shirt. She looked irresistible to Shizuru. Shizuru on the other hand wore a silk sleeveless purple nightgown that barely covered her ass and therefore Natsuki could see a bit of her autumn season Victoria Secret underwear, in dark red. Damn libido.

The girls climbed into bed and stayed on their respective sides. This was going to be a long night.

Come on girls, fight those hormones! You can do it!

**OMAKE**

**Shizuru: **Natsuki, don't stop...mmm please...

**Natsuki: ****thinks in mind****-** hehe I keep this up and Shizuru will let me eat my mayo

**Shizuru: **OH! Natsuki, that's the spot! ARA!

**Natsuki: **you like that Shizuru?

**Shizuru: **yes, thank you, I needed that massage; my back has been hurting me all day

**Natsuki: **ano Shizuru, can I eat some mayonnaise?

**Shizuru:** No

**Natsuki: **b-but, I gave you a massage!

**Shizuru**: Ara? So Natsuki only gave me a massage for her mayo?

**Natsuki: **yes! I MEAN NO!!! NO, I did it cuz I love you!

**Shizuru: ...**

**SLAP echoes **

Natsuki left with a red cheek and no mayo, Shizuru sips some tea.

A/N hope you guys liked this chapter!

A preview to the next one is...

(gasp) jealousy, a kiss, and how do you think they are positioned when they wake up in the morning?

Please review :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own characters

A/N: I made the chapter extra long since it's been awhile since I updated!

This chapter is dedicated to NatKim, or Natalie! I hope you like it and since I was unable to PM you back, I'll take this chance to tell you I really appreciate your support and kind words! You are awesome and This one is for you :D

That goes for everyone else too, enjoy!

Sorry for not replying all the great reviews i recieved, thank you _Natkim, mayaa93,Nathan5th, Krugern, Swarm012, silvestri, mrerice, tsuko-chan, Silver Ice Bullet, Eiswulf, chum-sa, Evil Detective, lindred, chyan, wolfie21, my heart is an icebox, kikyo4ever, Prozak, koalarap, SpiderLillies2007, Shizuruxnatsuki3, ZaNiGurL, Azfixation, chatterbox-hikaru13, deatheater2493_

Chapter 3: Old friends meet again

Shizuru casually lifted her arm up as her alarm clock went off at 6 am that morning. She sighed and searched her table for it until she felt the button and pushed to stop the annoying ring. She moved to get up from her bed, but she felt a weight on her. She struggled to get the weight off and then she heard the weight make a sound like "mmmm 5 mo minufs."

Shizuru gasped as said weight tightened its grip on her, and then she realised what was happening.

Natsuki! She had momentarily forgotten that her fiancée now lives with her. She blushed and moved the blanket to see what position they were in. Natsuki was lying on her belly with an arm around Shizuru's waist. Her legs seemed to take over the whole bed and she was breathing so softly it was adorable. Her face was in front of Shizuru. And was that drool?

After about a minute of watching her 'girlfriend' sleep peacefully, Shizuru decided that as much as she wanted to watch Natsuki, she had to get up or else she'd be late. So she reluctantly tried to wake her girl.

"Natsuki?" She gently shook the girl's shoulder while whispering.

"mmm?" Natsuki answered, but was still half asleep.

"Natsuki, could you please let go of me?"

"mft" Natsuki moved her leg so her smooth thigh contacted with Shizuru's and this caused Shizuru to bite her lip.

"N-Natsuki?"

Natsuki slowly stirred and half opened an eye. She saw Shizuru's face in a bit of a blur and smiled lazily.

"Good morning" Natsuki murmured and closed her eyes again.

Shizuru giggled at this, despite their current position.

"Ara, Natsuki is holding me so close, am I that comfy?" Shizuru couldn't help but tease the half conscious girl.

Natsuki in return mumbled a sleepy answer, "hmm you comfy"

Shizuru blushed, but giggled nonetheless. She was SOOO CUTE! It should be a sin.

Suddenly Natsuki's eyes shot open as she realised what she said, and what position she was in. She looked around at their close bodies, and how she seemed to be protectively covering Shizuru with her arm and body. She retreated immediately blushing and yelped in surprise.

The outcome of her movement was she fell off the bed on to the floor bringing down the blanket with her.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru worriedly jumped off the bed to the girl beneath her that was entwined with the blanket. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine Shizuru...I just...I'm sorry! I didn't know I w-was...gah, I'm sorry!"

Natsuki was really red in the face. Shizuru couldn't help herself, she just giggled.

"It's alright, you were sleeping." Shizuru paused. When she thought about it, she felt very comfortable with Natsuki touching her; she didn't mind at all...she liked it. "And I don't mind" she really meant those words, but they sounded a bit like a tease.

Natsuki blushed more and got up from the floor. She decided to forget what just happened and glanced at the clock.

"Shizuru, why did you wake me up at six in the morning?"

"Well you see my Natsuki" she smiled, that's right HER Natsuki, "I usually wake up at 6 during school mornings, and I was unable to do so since you were so _cutely_ holding me down."

Natsuki blushed a bit more (of course, that's all she can ever do for some reason). She brushed her hands through her hair and shook it tangle free. Shizuru loved the sight of an out-of-bed Natsuki, with that slightly tangled hair.

Natsuki got up and returned to 'their' bed and flopped back down.

"I can still sleep right?"

"Yes, Natsuki can still sleep in but she has math at 10 and gym class at 11." Shizuru knew Natsuki's schedule even though Natsuki herself didn't seem to know.

Natsuki sighed and Shizuru, well she giggled.

"I can't believe you get up at six in the morning. Class doesn't start till like 9, right?"

"Right, but as Student Council President I have to be in office by 8:30."

"But, you still have like 2 hours that you could use to sleep in!"

Natsuki failed to understand Shizuru's need of being awake so damn early.

Shizuru just chuckled and started her morning routine. She liked getting up early. She usually did a good deal of yoga exercises in the morning before she ate and took her sweet time to get ready so she was in the council office a bit before the required 8:30 every morning.

First she put her kettle on to boil water for some tea. She assumed Natsuki was asleep again because the girl had her eyes closed and was currently spacing her whole body over the comfortable bed. What an adorable sight. Of course Shizuru would prefer to watch, but she felt the need to exercise. She removed her pyjamas and rummaged through her clothes until she found some exercise clothes. She put on a purple sports bra that showed a little cleavage and black baggy sweats. She put her hair in a messy ponytail and rolled her yoga mat out on the floor in front of the TV. As always like every other morning, the kettle went off at that moment. She quickly made herself some white pear tea and set it on the coffee table near her yoga mat. Then she turned on the TV, careful to keep the volume low as not to wake up her drooling fiancée. She turned the channel to the news to get the day's weather and headlines. She started her practiced yoga exercises and relaxed as her body felt warmer from the stretches.

Natsuki heard Shizuru rummage through her clothes and she heard Shizuru in the kitchen and she also heard Shizuru turn on the TV and quietly listen to the news. Natsuki rolled on to her back. Why couldn't she sleep? She rarely woke up this early, but maybe because she was listening to her fiancée walk around the room she couldn't sleep? No. Shizuru was obviously trying to be quiet to not wake up Natsuki, which was a sweet consideration. So why can't she sleep? Natsuki moved her eyes to the living room and her mouth that had been drooling before in her sleep started to drool again. There was Shizuru in sexy workout attire doing graceful stretch exercises in front of the television.

Oh. My.

Natsuki quickly closed her eyes and scolded herself. _Wow. Does she always exercise in clothes like that? Who knew working out was so hot._

Natsuki rolled over to face the other way, and to stop the will of her eyes to peek at Shizuru.

Natsuki tried dozing back to sleep but she kept getting flashes of Shizuru. Eventually she controlled it and found slumber again after she counted mayonnaise jars on the backs of sheep jumping a fence. When she reached 147 she was out like a rock.

Shizuru finished her exercises around a quarter to seven. She grabbed her uniform and towel to go get a shower. After her shower she had a quick healthy breakfast and left the dorm at eight fifteen in the morning. She entered the council room and put on a pot of tea as she started some paper work.

Eventually Haruka, Yukino, and Reito arrived to help her out and the four talked. Reito pestered her like a giddy girl about how her first night with Natsuki went. Shizuru sometimes wondered if he was gay...she told them about her dinner with her mom and kept the other details secret, even when Reito almost cried since she wouldn't tell them everything.

When the bell rang for class, the four decided to actually go to class and left the council room.

Later, it was like nine thirty when Natsuki's alarm went off and she jumped with a start. She looked around the room and rubbed her sleep yeyes. Shizuru was gone. She sighed and immediately went to the kitchen looking at what food there could be. She ended up just having some cereal and juice. She put mayonnaise in it of course (the cereal AND the juice...EW) and gobbled it down. Shizuru said she had maths at 10 and gym after, so she skipped showering since she might need it after gym, and put her uniform on. She decided to skip wearing the blouse again and decided on a black hooded t-shirt again. She liked how she looked in a hoodie with her uniform, and since no one told her off she assumed it was acceptable. Like she'd listen if someone told her off anyways...

Math class was fine; she already knew everything that was being taught so she spaced out in class to look out the window. She had Haruka in her class and she sat behind said executive director. People in the class would look at her constantly and it pissed her off. They talked about her but she just ignored them. All the students were spreading rumours about the Kaichou's fiancée who was apparently a genius. When the math teacher introduced her, she didn't say anything or smile. People seemed to find her behaviour 'cool' for some reason.

Shizuru sat in chemistry, listening intently to her teacher. She loved sciences, unlike Natsuki who was all about Maths and numbers and English and speaking. She preferred the sciences. Reito shared that interest, and was in all of her classes coincidently. She found today's lesson on genetics particularly amusing. She briefly let her mind wonder to Natsuki and she smiled at the thought. She wondered how Natsuki was making out in her classes.

Natsuki was happy when the bell rang signalling the end of class. She honestly thought she'd skip her next math class. Sure, she liked Math, but she already knew all this stuff. She wondered if Shizuru would be mad if she skipped classes every now and then.

On the way to the gym, she saw Yukino. They said brief 'hello's' and Yukino gave Natsuki a package.

"What's this?" She inquired.

"Shizuru-san asked me to give it to you. It's our gym uniform."

"Oh...K"

The girls didn't talk any more. They entered the locker rooms. Gym would be with girls their age who studied a year under them.

Natsuki opened the package and removed a white t–shirt and blue shorts. They both had the school logo. Yukino also changed. Other girls entered the change rooms and some looked curiously at Natsuki, who simply rolled her eyes as she put on some runners.

"Lots of students have been talking about Kuga-san." Yukino stated simply.

Natsuki smirked "Let them talk. And please, _Yukino-san,_ call me Natsuki."

Yukino blushed out of shyness, but nodded and tied her shoes.

"N-Natsuki-san is really popular, ne?" Yukino joked.

The girls chuckled, more comfortable with each other.

Fuuka's gym was pretty large. It had a rock climbing wall, two full courts and bleachers that could fit the whole student body.

"Natsuki-san, I would like you to meet some of my friends."

Natsuki looked at where Yukino was pointing. She pointed to a group of girls who she hadn't seen yet and were idly chatting and laughing amongst each other.

Natsuki just followed Yukino, fully aware of other girls in the gym talking and pointing at her. Most of them seemed to dislike her for some reason. What did she ever do to them? Well, she didn't really care.

As Yukino and Natsuki approached the small group of girls (the only ones not talking and pointing at her), those girls stopped and stared at them. They smiled and Yukino gave them a small wave.

"Guys, I want you to meet my friend Kuga Natsuki, she's the new transfer student." Yukino pointed to Natsuki who in turn just nodded.

The girls all gave her a curious look. Natsuki felt a little more at ease with these girls compared to the others, they didn't talk about her as if she wasn't there like the others, and they all gave her warm smiles.

"Natsuki-san, this is Mai-chan, Chie-chan, Aoi-chan, and Akane-chan." She pointed from left to right.

"Nice to meet you Kuga-san" said the big breasted one called Mai. She looked familiar...

The one called Chie gave her a devious little smirk and the one called Aoi mirrored it. Akane just smiled, like Mai.

"So how do you like it here so far?" asked Mai.

"It's...okay"

Yukino giggled, causing everyone to stare at her wondering why. Yukino rarely giggled.

"Excuse me" she said after composing herself. "Natsuki-san, these girls are different, that's why they're my friends"

Natsuki relaxed her tenseness as Yukino kept giggling.

"Huh? What you mean different?" asked Chie.

Yukino gave them a smile. "Natsuki-san may not say it, but she's a little annoyed at all the students who talk about her."

Natsuki rubbed her temple "yeah, it's a damn bother; I don't see what their problem is."

This caused Yukino to giggle a little more and Natsuki to smirk. The others smirked as well.

"Yeah, I heard the rumours about you, though." Chie said to Natsuki.

"That I'm genius from America?" asked Natsuki sarcastically.

"Yeah, that and..." Chie seemed to hesitate a bit.

"And..?"

"You're engaged to Fujino Kaichou?"

Natsuki blushed the tiniest bit and coughed.

"Y-yah. I am..."

The girls all stared at Natsuki and their jaws dropped.

"What?" demanded Natsuki.

"You're engaged to Kaichou?"

"That's what I said, yes..."

Yukino giggled at their reactions. Soon Chie and Aoi, and eventually Mai and Akane joined in giggling, and then it turned to laughter. Natsuki started to get mad and her eye twitched in annoyance.

"What is so damn funny?" She asked, not at all hiding her temper.

"S-sorry Kuga-san" said Aoi, between laughs. They calmed down before talking again.

"That explains why so many girls are giving you death glares! Some guys too, actually." Mai explained.

"Yes, sorry Natsuki-san, I thought you knew," Yukino stated.

"Knew what, exactly?" Natsuki was annoyed they didn't explain anything to her.

"Kuga-san, Kaichou is really popular," Chie started to explain.

"Yeah, so?" Natsuki was really confused. What did Shizuru being popular have to do with her getting death glares from other girls in their class?

Yukino sighed. "Didn't Shizuru-san tell you about her admirers?"

"Well, she mentioned before something about that and how she found it hard to walk freely around campus or something..." Natsuki remembered vaguely.

"Exactly, those 'admirers' are members of a fan club. HER fan club."

Natsuki slowly took in this information. "Shizuru has a fan club?"

The girls nodded.

"And," said Chie matter-of-factly "that is why every other girl in our gym class is giving you angry looks. They all happen to be members of that club, and are jealous."

"Jealous?" Natsuki found this shocking. She was taking in this new revelation, but at least now she knew why some kids glared at her.

She looked at the other students briefly who were all whispering and pointing at her. She snorted with an amused face which caused Yukino to giggle again, soon joined by the others. And before you knew it the group was laughing again but this time joined by Natsuki.

After the laugh, gym class started. The teacher gave them a free class as long as they were exercising. So Natsuki chatted a bit with the other girls. She was glad they were normal and not 'fangirls' like the others.

They didn't even need to pretend to exercise since their gym teacher actually left.

"So, um...Mai-san, was it?" Natsuki questioned the Mai.

"Yeah?"

"Um, I can't help but feel, haven't I met you somewhere?"

Mai stared at Natsuki rather hard. "I felt the same, actually."

"So what's your family name?"

"Tokiha Mai."

The name was so familiar. She knew Tokiha connected to the company 'Toki-ware' of Kitchen appliances. But where had she heard that name before, or met Mai for that matter?

Tomoe happened to be Natsuki's age, and was consequently in her gym class. She glared daggers at the damn girl and bad talked her with the other girls, all the while they praised their beloved Kaichou. (Tomoe, you fuck.)

At the end of gym class, the girls hit the showers (even though they didn't really exercise) and changed back to their uniforms. Natsuki waited for Yukino outside the lockers who came out with her new 'friends.'

"Natsuki-san, I don't think Shizuru-san told you but we have an extensive meeting this lunch." Yukino gave her an apologetic look.

"I think she mentioned it. If she's busy it's fine. I'll just go out to eat, since I have to go to work today eventually. My classes are done for the day."

"Woah, your classes are done?" asked a shocked Aoi.

"Yeah, I usually only have one or two at most."

They all envied the 'genius' girl who only had so few classes. But they were suspicious. Natsuki didn't seem at all like she was really smart.

"We all have a free period after lunch and usually go out, why don't you come with us?" Mai was so kind to ask, and Natsuki actually didn't mind their company, so why not?

"Sure, I guess."

"I'll let Shizuru-san know for you" Yukino waved them off and marched off to the meeting.

"See you Yukino-chan!" the girls called after her, except Natsuki.

"I have a lunch date with Kazu-kun, sorry" Akane blushed and Aoi gave a knowing giggle.

"Guess it's just us, eh?" Chie smirked, "by the way Kuga-san, you get away with wearing that?" She pointed at Natsuki's hoodie.

Natsuki just smirked.

"Where do you guys usually go?" She changed the subject.

"There's this cute place off campus I know with Chinese food! Let's go there!" Mai exclaimed.

"To answer your question Kuga-san, we usually just eat randomly at different places," Aoi stated.

The four girls decided to meet in the parking lot after dropping off their stuff in their dorm room.

Natsuki grabbed her keys and helmet. She walked out to the parking lot and waited by her bike. At that moment, Mai, Aoi and Chie came and all stared at her blankly.

"What?" Natsuki asked annoyed at their stares.

"The motorcycle rumour is true too, then?" Chie smirked and walked up to Natsuki examining her.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and sat on her bike. She looked up to the girls who were still staring in awe at her on a bike.

Mai frowned. "This is oddly familiar..."

Natsuki frowned as well. Where did they know each other from?

Natsuki revved her engine and put on her helmet.

"I'll just take my bike cuz I have to go to work right after."

"Ok, just follow us in my car," Mai offered.

Natsuki followed Mai's car for about 10 minutes until they arrived at the destination.

They ordered their food, and Natsuki go to know the girls well. She even found herself talking to them easily. She especially got along well with Mai, which was weird since she never really got along with people.

Chie, Aoi, and Mai all grimaced when she put mayonnaise on her food, but no one commented.

"This is really familiar..." Mai mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What is?" asked a confused Chie and Aoi.

"Kuga!" exclaimed Mai.

"Kuga-san?" they questioned confused.

Natsuki stopped eating and swallowed her food.

"I know what you mean. Where I have I met you before Tokiha?"

Mai frowned and stared Natsuki who stared back.

"You, the mayonnaise, the motorcycle...I swear I know you!"

"Yeah, you, cooking, for some reason I think of when I see you!"

Natsuki and Mai continued to think really hard while staring into each others eyes.

"Kuga, Kuga...Natsuki"

"Tokiha...Mai"

Chie and Aoi didn't understand.

Just at that moment both Natsuki and Mai gasped jumping out of their chairs and pointing to each other.

"You!" they yelled and that caused the only other 5 people in the restaurant to stare at them.

And then Mai jumped and hugged Natsuki, who awkwardly hugged her back.

"Excuse me, but you two met before?" asked an intrigued and confused Chie.

"Yeah, Mai and I..." she suddenly stopped and looked at her food with a sad expression.

Mai shared the same sad expression, but then she took in a deep breath and looked at her friends with a sad expression.

"We met at the hospital."

_Flashback- April 16__th__, 3 years ago: Fuuka District General Hospital_

_Natsuki sat in the waiting room of the emergency centre. She hadn't slept for 37 hours since she was told her parents were in an accident. She was stone-faced and glaring at the television right now. It was 2:17 in the morning and she was the only person in the room at the moment, other than a nurse who was sipping coffee. Natsuki had tears streaming down her face. _

_She was scared. She was at school yesterday when she was pulled out of class by the principle who told her about her parents. Natsuki clenched her fists and tried hard to not think about her parents. They were going to be okay. She knew that a damn car accident couldn't stop her strong parents. Natsuki didn't see them that much, but she loved them. They had just come back from America where her father wanted her to go for studies, and were driving home from the airport. _

_They promised Natsuki a dinner that night to celebrate. They promised. _

_Here she was stuck watching some damn children's show with puppets. She didn't want to watch the fucking news because the car accident was bound to be reported. _

_More tears flowed down her face. She wiped them away, but as soon as she wiped them, more fell in their place. She felt useless. She hated feeling useless. _

_Okay, so the rain was pouring down all day yesterday and the roads were really slippery. Some fucking jackass ran a damn red light and crashed her parent's car in an intersection. The family chauffeur died instantly as well as the idiot who drove into them since he wasn't wearing a seat belt. The fact that the jackass drove way over the speed limit didn't help the situation. _

_Just then, someone else entered the room. She sat far away from the nurse drinking coffee and ignored everything in the room. The red/orange haired girl was staring at the ground. Natsuki felt the girl's distress. It was similar to her. That was when she saw, not heard, silent tears fall from the girl's face and hit the tiled floor. _

_Natsuki's face was still flowing tears. She saw nurses running into the emergency unit. One was yelling from help. She crossed her fingers and prayed her parents were okay. _

_Natsuki and the girl sat in the room for 10 minutes or so. The nurse was now reading a novel of some sort. She looked up and called out to Natsuki._

"_Kuga-san, the cafeteria is open if you are hungry."_

_The nurse was kind. Natsuki wanted to yell at her to shutup and leave her alone, but she felt too weak. She hadn't eaten for a long time, so she clenched her fists to vent her anger on them instead of the kind nurse. Natsuki nodded and got up but as she walked by the other depressed soul, she stopped. She didn't know why, but she did. _

"_You want to get some food with me?" Natsuki didn't look at the girl, but she felt the girl look up at her. After what felt like forever, she heard the girl get up. Natsuki was surprised but she walked and the girl followed her._

_When they got in the elevator, the large creepy elevator, Natsuki saw the face of the girl. She was red in the eyes from crying and tiredness and she looked awful. Natsuki chuckled. This caused the other girl to stare at her with questioning eyes. _

"_I probably look as bad, if not worse, than you right now."_

_To her surprise once again, the other girl gave her a small smile and snort. _

_They made it to the cafeteria which only had few other people. All doctors, nurses or med students. _

_Natsuki and the girl bought their meals and sat near a window at a table, far away from everyone else. _

_After a silence, the other girl talked. _

"_I...my dad-he...he had a heart attack." Natsuki nodded and stared at the girl. The girl wasn't crying, and Natsuki noticed that for once, she wasn't either. _

"_My...parents too. I mean, my parents were in a car accident yesterday."_

"_Those were...your parents?"_

_Natsuki nodded and ate her food. That was when she heard a giggle. She looked up at the other girl with confusion. Why was she giggling?_

"_Y-your face," she explained, "You have mayonnaise on your cheek."_

_Natsuki wiped her cheek, and sure enough there was mayonnaise. She blinked, before she giggled and before she knew it, both of them were giggling. And then they both let tears roll again. The giggling died down and they went back to their food. _

_The girls had yet to exchange names. They talked to each other comfortably. Natsuki told the girl about how her father wanted her to go to America and how she never wanted to. The girl in turn told Natsuki about how her mother died when she was little after giving birth to her little brother and how she felt about filling her mother's shoes. After a few hours in the cafeteria, the girls talked about other things to remove their minds from their parents. Natsuki told her about herself. She liked bikes and hip hop. The girl preferred pop music and cars. _

_They eventually exchanged names. The girl was Tokiha Mai. Mai and Natsuki went back to the horrible waiting room, where the nurse who usually sipped coffee asked Mai to go meet a certain doctor. Mai gave Natsuki a hug and wished her well. Natsuki did the same. _

_They never said goodbye, or that they would see each other again. Mai was obviously afraid to meet the doctor. And not soon after her departure was Natsuki herself pulled aside by nurse to meet another doctor. _

_End of Flashback_

"So, Mai..." Natsuki dropped formalities with her. She felt close to the girl, despite only meeting her twice.

"Yes Natsuki?" Mai smiled and dropped formalities too. Seems she felt the same.

"If I remember right, you left to meet the doctor. What happened?"

Mai flinched a little but gave her friend a weak smile.

"The doctor, well, he told me my dad didn't make it." Mai rubbed the back of her head and smiled nervously.

Natsuki gave her a knowing nod. "You too, huh?"

Mai was shocked. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it. She then opened it again, "Natsuki..."

Natsuki looked up to meet her 'old friend's 'gaze.

"You drive a motorcycle now, eh? You're still eating mayonnaise as well, I see." Mai grinned and stuck out her tongue.

Natsuki grinned back. "Of course," she said a little sarcastically. "I'm guessing you still listen to Britney Spears?"

Both girls laughed and unlike last time, they were happy in their laughter.

Chie and Aoi were being ignored by the new 'best friends' and decided to leave the bill to them. Chie stole Mai's car keys and the two made a getaway to leave the old friends alone.

"Natsuki, just so you know, I take care of my brother now and I am an excellent cook." Mai joked.

Natsuki raised her eyebrows. "Is that so? Well, I went to America and accomplished what my dad wanted. Looks like we both pulled through."

They talked some nonsense and joked. It felt natural to be friends and they got along with each other pretty well.

"So, you and Kaichou? That is so cute!"

"EH? Cute?"

"Yeah, I mean, from where I see Kaichou, she's like your opposite."

"You think? Why's that?" Natsuki frowned.

"Well, there's you: Miss biker rebel chick. Then there's Kaichou: Miss graceful and proper."

"I Guess..."

Mai giggled, "That's a good thing. It sounds like you guys get along well. You know what they say, opposites _attract_."

It was the way Mai said 'attract' that triggered Natsuki to suddenly get the image of Shizuru doing her morning yoga. This caused her to blush a little. Maybe more than a little...

Mai gave her a funny look, so Natsuki quickly cleared her mind and coughed her now dry throat.

"I guess it's a good thing. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You have a betrothed? Or anyone for that matter?"

This time, Mai blushed.

"You do, don't you?" Natsuki sounded like she was accusing the girl.

"Not really..." Mai started playing with her untouched food.

"What's that mean?"

"Well, my dad tried getting me engaged but I refused. I still have lots of people asking for my hand in marriage." Mai sighed.

"So, you haven't found a match you like?"

"It's not that I don't like the suitors, it's just...I want to pick someone, you know? I want to fall in love first."

"I guess that makes sense..."

"Well, come on, are you in love with Kaichou?"

Natsuki went really red. Was she in love with Shizuru?

"I...don't know. But one thing I'm sure of is that I care for her. In fact, I'm s-sure that I love her, but I'm not sure about the 'in love' part. _Yet..._"

Mai stared at her and nodded.

"I understand. How'd you guys get together anyways?"

"Um...parents? I mean, our parents, mostly our fathers, were friends and they wanted our businesses to merge, so marriage was an option. We were just told that we'd get married, and we were friends so we didn't mind."

"Well, you guys look good together."

"T-thanks...I guess."

"Say, rumours are you guys room together. Is that true?"

"Yeah"

"Really?"

"Yeah, in fact it was her mom who came up with the idea. It's supposed to make us feel like a trial marriage or something."

"Sounds like her mom wants you guys together pretty bad."

"You have no idea, Mai."

Mai was joking, but now she felt weird. Her parents had been the type to keep her away from romance as much as possible. They were protective. So the thought of a mom getting her daughter to room with her fiancée was weird. What kind of mom practically gave her daughter a key to have sex?

(Mai, you don't know mama Fujino. She is no ordinary mama...)

"It's kind of strange actually."

"What is Natsuki?"

"K, I come back from the States after not seeing Shizuru for 3 years, and I'm already living with her."

"You haven't seen her for three years?"

"No"

"That is strange. Is it awkward?"

"No"

"But you haven't seen her for three years!"

"Yeah, but it's not awkward, surprisingly. It seems natural. Besides, it's only been like 2 days since I returned! It's not like she's a complete stranger. We often communicated over the years."

"Yeah, but that's different from seeing, right?"

"Yeah, very very different. I never thought she was so damn hot."

Mai choked on her drink and spat it at Natsuki.

Natsuki realised what she said out loud and clamped her mouth, while wiping of Mai's drink with a napkin.

Mai stared at her with her jaw-dropped. This continued for a minute until Natsuki spoke.

"Mai, don't look at me like that! Gah I can't believe I admitted that!"

"Natsuki, good thing Chie and Aoi aren't here. They'd tell everyone at school you said that!"

"What? When did they leave?"

"An hour ago."

"But, what how'd they get back? Didn't they come n you car?"

"Yeah, they stole my car keys...again."

"Oh. I can't believe I said that in front of you! I never talk so openly to people after meeting them like twice."

"Well, we're friends, right? Even though we've only met twice before, I feel like I know you really well."

There was a pause before Natsuki gave her a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I feel that way too."

They had their sappy friend's reunion/bonding moment, until Mai broke the silence.

"I can't believe you said Kaichou's hot." Mai was teasing her.

Natsuki' eye twitched. "I am allowed to think that my future WIFE is hot, aren't I?"

Mai giggled "I guess so."

"Just don't tell her, she'd probably tease me. And it would be a bit awkward..."

"I won't. I don't talk to her anyways. But if it makes you feel better, you are quite lucky in the looks department as well."

Natsuki flushed before muttering thanks.

"Ne, Natsuki?" Mai asked Natsuki as they paid for their AND Chie and Aoi's lunches.

"What?"

They walked out to Natsuki's motorbike.

"How are you going to deal with Kaichou's fans?"

"Her fans? You mean I have to deal with them?"

"Well, yeah. I hear some of them a creepily obsessed with her."

"OBSESSED?"

"Yeah, jeez, don't yell!"

"Sorry. What do you mean obsessed?"

"Well, let's just say that last valentines day she got like a lot, and I mean a lot, of chocolate sand flowers and cards and the like."

"That is creepy. I didn't think it was that serious..."

(Natsuki, you have non idea how serious it is. Or how creepy it is. Poor Shizuru...)

After dropping Mai off, Natsuki retrieved her laptop from her room and some files before she set off to work.

Natsuki sat on her motorcycle in the parking lot staring at _her_ company's office. This was the very office that she grew up visiting. It was more like home than the office in America. She sat for a good ten minutes just staring at the building from her parking spot. The spot was the one her father's car would park in. She took in a deep breath before walking into the building.

The lobby to the building was clear. The receptionist was on the phone. She walked up to the desk as she waited for the receptionist to finish her business. Natsuki looked around and memories came back to her. She was still in her school uniform but couldn't care less.

The receptionist hung the phone and typed something n her computer, never once looking Natsuki n the eyes.

"How may I help you today?" She kindly and politely asked.

"Well, could you inform me where I could find Graceburt-san?"

The receptionist looked at Natsuki oddly, but she didn't tell her off. "She is currently in her office on the third floor. Miss..."

"Kuga" Natsuki turned to the elevator.

She waited for the elevator doors to open. As she stepped in, she looked at the receptionist who was staring at her with wide eyes and an open mouth, speechless. Natsuki merely smirked and gave her a wink. She pressed for the third floor and heard the receptionist yell,

"Welcome home, Kuga-san!" just before the doors closed.

Natsuki smiled as the elevator went up. It was good to be..._home_.

Shizuru disliked new school terms. New school terms meant more council work and duties. They had a meeting at lunch but now here they were after school and it was getting close to 6. She was bored out of her mind, too. Even Haruka wasn't yelling as loud as usual. She sighed and listened to Reito talk about the upcoming festival on Friday that they had to organise on top of everything else.

Shizuru forced herself to pretend to care as she sipped her 8th cup of tea. She covered her mouth as it yawned politely and listened as Yukino talked about finances. She wondered how Natsuki was doing at her first day back in office.

Natsuki frowned. Graceburt Maria. The woman was happy Natsuki was back and had quickly introduced her to the staff members. Natsuki discussed in a meeting what she accomplished in America, and easily impressed her new subordinates.

But, Maria had shoved Natsuki into what was her father's old and rather large office, with a bunch of paperwork. Natsuki frowned even more as she lazily worked through to documents. Maria was in charge of getting Natsuki started, she had been a good friend of her mothers after all. But the damn woman made sure Natsuki worked hard.

Not to mention she told Natsuki off about the motorcycle being unsafe, and wouldn't let Natsuki eat a damn chocolate bar and gave her a fruit bar instead. Natsuki finished her documents, it was getting late and she wanted nothing more than to eat something. Something that wasn't a damn fruit bar.

As if on cue, her phone rang. Natsuki lifted it to her ear without checking to caller ID, she was too anxious to get away from the papers.

"Kuga here."

"My, Natsuki-chan sounds so cute!"

"M-mom?"

"Hai, it is me!" Mama Fujino in the house everybody!

"H-How are you?"

"I am fine, thank you! I was calling to ask you what you are up to."

"I just finished work at the office."

"Good, I trust you did a good job at work! Now, what are you plans for dinner tonight?"

"Um, I don't know..."

"Well, then Natsuki-chan, I'll tell you! You are going to surprise Shizuru-chan and take her out somewhere!"

"I-I am?"

"Yes! Listen closely now, I'll tell you what you need to do. Don't worry about Maria-chan, I already talked with her!"

Natsuki listened to what mama Fujino told her with Shizuru. After the conversation, Natsuki packed her stuff and left the office of her father. She like that office, it had a big family picture of her and parents from when she was 5. Not to mention the office was comfortably huge. She liked how no one changed her father's belongings from it too.

As she exited she met Maria on the way out. She gave her a smile and said she was going home. Maria gave her a nice smile and wished her luck on her dinner date, to which Natsuki blushed.

When Natsuki made it to the dorms, she practically ran to her room. Shizuru wasn't there yet, which meant Natsuki could take some extra time to get ready. She looked in the mirror and told herself to get courage. She could do this.

Natsuki changed into jeans and a nice yet casual top. She grabbed a coke from the fridge and started watching TV while waiting for Shizuru.

Shizuru was so relieved when the meeting was over. They made some progress, but not enough to rest fro the next few days. She was hungry, so she was eager to get to the dorm and eat...and see Natsuki.

She entered the room to find Natsuki watching some anime and playing with an empty coke can. Natsuki turned to see her when she heard the door open.

"Hey Shizuru, how was your meeting? You look tired."

Shizuru gave her a smile, "It was too long. I think I need some food and then I'll get some energy. How was your first day?"

Natsuki turned off the TV and got up from the couch.

"It was...good."

Natsuki told Shizuru about Maria and Shizuru found that hilarious. At least someone was taking car of Natsuki at work, and this made Shizuru feel good. Shizuru noticed how nice Natsuki looked in normal clothes. She excused herself to the bathroom where she changed. She then entered the kitchen and was about to make the two dinner, until Natsuki surprised her.

"Shizuru, would you like to uh, go out fro dinner tonight?"

Shizuru smirked. Was Natsuki asking her out? How cute.

"Ara, I would love to go on a date with Natsuki."

Natsuki went a little pink in the cheeks but she smiled from relief and happiness.

"Great, let's go!" Shizuru followed Natsuki and grabbed a light coat and put on her shoes. Natsuki grabbed their helmets and they left the dorm.

Natsuki seemed to have pre-picked a restaurant since she drove straight downtown. She parked her motorcycle and the couple started walking. Shizuru was curious and walked next to Natsuki. Natsuki was walking with her hands in her bum pockets.

Shizuru smirked and too the opportunity to snake an arm through Natsuki's. Natsuki was shocked at first but she blushed and let Shizuru cling to her. Then she removed the arm that was victim to Shizuru's grip and did something she remembered mama Fujino advising her of. She held Shizuru's hand, and she fought extremely hard not to blush anymore and keep her cool. Shizuru had to admit she was a little shocked at the bold action. She hadn't expected Natsuki to do that, not that she was complaining.

Natsuki held her hand and guided her through the crowds of people, never letting go. She stopped in front of an Italian restaurant of that Shizuru remembered being to before. Olive Garden, good choice.

Turned out that Natsuki had already reserved them a table and the couple were ushered to a quiet corner in the restaurant. Shizuru found these actions utterly adorable. Natsuki was trying to be romantic, awwww!

Shizuru was even further intrigued when they didn't have to order since Natsuki had pre-ordered for them. The couple talked normally and Shizuru teased, Natsuki blushed. Natsuki told Shizuru all about the girls she met in gym, and how they warned of fangirls. Shizuru teased Natsuki if she would get jealous, and to her enjoyment Natsuki never disagreed to that statement. Natsuki told her mostly about Mai, and how they met in the past and how they got along really well. Shizuru knew of Tokiha-san, she was glad that Natsuki was making friends.

They had a really great evening, and both were really happy. Really happy.

After dinner and leaving the restaurant Shizuru convinced Natsuki to drive by the park, where they walked a bit and sat down on the swings.

After Natsuki pushed Shizuru and Natsuki fell face forwards into the sand, the both giggled like little children and returned to the motorcycle.

Before Natsuki had a chance to put on her helmet, Shizuru grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"Natsuki, thank you for the wonderful evening. I had so much fun." She smiled genuinely and of course Natsuki blushed and smiled back.

"Anytime, Shizuru. I had fun too." Spending time with Shizuru to her was special. It was different to how she spent time with other people. It was more enjoyable.

Shizuru felt the same. She never felt this way about anyone before. Natsuki and Shizuru had made out in the past, and they never felt awkward about it. But right now, as Shizuru stepped closer to her and her arms encircled Natsuki's neck, her heart beat faster, and she felt en excitement she never felt before.

Natsuki was shocked. Was Shizuru making a move to kiss her? Why was she so nervous? They kissed before, maybe hey hadn't for 3 years, but this was different.

Those kisses in the past were customary, and no where near as special as the kiss the girls shared at that moment.

Shizuru and Natsuki both had their eyes closed and their lips pressed firmly to each other. It was lips only but both started moving their mouths in sync, and soon before they knew it their tongues were involved.

Natsuki placed her arms around Shizuru's waist and pulled her in a little closer, and Shizuru started moving her hand though Natsuki's hair.

Both were intoxicated by each other and started to moan in pleasure as they continued the make-session for a while, taking breaths before returning their lips to each other.

Finally after about 10 minutes, they were broken from their trance when Shizuru's untimely phone rang, playing a catchy tune.

TBC

So, hope you guys like where this fic is going, I hope the flashback wasn't unhappy since the point of this fic was to be happy, but I just felt like it was a good idea to have mai and Natsuki know each other that way!

Please review :D I love you all!

OmAKE:

Shizuru: Natsuki, why did you stop?

Natsuki: Shizuru, your phone rang and pri815 stopped writing so we don't need to kiss anymore!

Shizuru: Ara...i guess you are right

Natsuki: Damn I'm tired, kissing you uses lots of energy

Shizuru: I'm not tired...will Natsuki help me sleep?

Natsuki: ?

Shizuru smirks and pounces Natsuki.

Natsuki: Shizuru, what are you doing?

Shizuru: Ara, in order to sleep I need to waste my energy!

SENSOR!! nosebleed warning!!

Until next time! And don't worry I'll update my strawberry panic fic soon as well


	4. Chapter 4

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, absolutely stupid phone

A/N – hope this update hasn't been too long anticipated! To make up for the wait, this is the longest chapter yet, almost 7,000 words. Enjoy!

There is a new character this chapter…any guesses as to who? Or you can just read to find out…

Thanks once again for reading

Disclaimer: I don't own mai hime or otome or the characters, but I do own a pink shirt with sparkles… hehe

STEP FORWARD TOGETHER

CHAPTER 4: Wandering hands

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, absolutely stupid phone!

Shizuru whipped around rather quickly, and flipped her phone open. She was breathing a little heavy, and was rather angry at the untimely intrusion.

Natsuki stared at Shizuru's back. She blinked, and then blinked again. When her mind registered that she had just been passionately kissing and occupying her 'girlfriend's' mouth, she brought her hands to clasp over her mouth and in 3…2…1…there was a typical Natsuki blush. Very red this one was, very red.

"Fujino Shizuru speaking"

"Fujino?"

"Yes, that would be me, how may I help you?"

"Er, you don't happen to be a realtor, right?"

"Sorry, I'm afraid not."

"Oh, sorry, I guess I have the wrong num-"

Shizuru snapped her phone shut out of irritation, and let out a sigh. What a way to ruin the moment. She glanced at her cell phone screen and saw the time. Crap, they only had 15 minutes until curfew.

Natsuki noticed Shizuru stop talking to whoever was on the phone. She tried to calm herself.

_So, does Shizuru want to…continue? I wouldn't mind…be cool Natsuki, be smooth. Calm down; let her make the first move. _

"Natsuki, we have to be back soon, it's almost curfew."

"…r-right…almost curfew hehe"

Natsuki got on to her beloved motorbike and quickly put on her helmet, she avoided talking any further.

It wasn't like things were awkward, right? They were totally allowed to kiss, they were engaged dammit!

_I really liked that. It felt like electricity in my body. Except it was pleasurable, unlike that time I got electrocuted, that was bad. Definitely good electricity this time, that time hurt. Maybe it's not electricity... because it didn't hurt like that time…but it felt like a shock, so that counts as electricity, right? _

As Natsuki contemplated electricity and started the engine to her bike for the ride back to school, Shizuru also reflected on the kiss.

_That was…wow. Natsuki is a better kisser than I remember and it felt so nice. Like a warmth. I always tease some of my fans with a kiss on the cheek, but I never thought much about it. I wonder what Natsuki is thinking right now…_

Meanwhile, in the thoughts of Natsuki…

_So, when I get electrocuted, it was harmful to my body, Shizuru's kiss was enjoyable to my body. This is a difficult problem. Damn it! Damn electricity!_

Back to the more logical thinker,

_I have always known that Natsuki and I would get married, but I never anticipated these feelings. When we were young we were just friends. We only ever got closer just before she left to the states after her parent's accident. Yes, I entertained the idea of love overseas, but I was never serious about this. Natsuki…I really like her. Maybe spending the rest of my life with her will be better than I thought. Fufufu, soon we can do more than just kiss._

They came to the school dorms 5 minutes before curfew and dismounted the motorcycle.

"Neh, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked as they walked.

"Yes Natsuki?" Shizuru felt her hand gently grab Natsuki's on instinct.

Natsuki of course suddenly realized it and blushed a tiny bit, but didn't let go, that electric feeling returned.

"Can there be a good kind of electricity?"

Natsuki waited for Shizuru to answer her question. Shizuru on the other hand was speechless. How the hell was she supposed to answer that? She expected Natsuki was going to ask her something more…answerable…

Natsuki however, lucky for Fujino, forgot she asked the question when they arrived to their room. They entered and silently put away their shoes and coats.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru broke the silence.

"Y-yes?"

Shizuru gave the girl a hug and said near Natsuki's ear, "thank you."

"E-eh? For what…" Natsuki tried not to let the close contact get to her mind.

Shizuru giggled. Her girl was too cute.

"The evening, thank you for the wonderful evening, I had a great time." Shizuru was the more daring one, and hence gave Natsuki a well deserved peck on the cheek before letting go and walking more into the room.

Natsuki blushed and mumbled something to Shizuru, who didn't hear what Natsuki said because she was busy tracing a finger over her lips savoring the kiss she just gave.

"Sorry, what did Natsuki say?" She turned around to face Natsuki again.

"I…I said…uh…I said that you don't need to thank me because I'm the one who got the pleasure of being with you."

Shizuru's jaw dropped a little. Natsuki realized what she admitted, but before she could say anything, Shizuru spoke.

"Ara, Natsuki is such a flatterer." Natsuki swore she had seen Shizuru blush a little bit.

Before Natsuki could comment or gather words of any kind to say, Shizuru walked back and gave her a quick kiss right on the lips, winked and skipped off to the shower.

All Natsuki managed to say was a flustered, "SHIZURU!" as her brain failed any other words. She very clearly heard Shizuru's giggle and fumed a little before smiling and collapsing on the couch in lala land. Boy was she glad she came back home early now, more than ever.

_Shizuru is gorgeous, beautiful, and talented. Not to mention childish and adorably so. There is just something about her that makes me feel special. I want her to be mine, and only mine…is that love? Cuz there is no way that I can picture myself kissing someone else like that…wait, maybe I would kiss…nope, only Shizuru. _

At the same time Shizuru had closed the bathroom door and was leaning her back on it with a huge grin on her face. As she prepared the shower, she thought a bit more.

_I feel special with Natsuki, and there is something about her that I adore. She's so cute, and yet beautiful. So easily teased and…I think I'm falling in love with her. Ara, good thing we're engaged, and I find her very attractive. Is Natsuki my special someone?_

While Shizuru showered, Natsuki decided to make a quick phone call. She dialed the number and waited two rings until a familiar voice answered.

"Yo, Fujino Sakura here,"

"Sakura, err…mom?"

"ORA! Natsuki-chan! How are you?"

"I'm good."

"More importantly, how was the date with Shizuru-chan?"

"It was…uh, good I guess."

"You guess? I want details Natsuki-chan."

"uhhh"

"NOW"

"It was fun. I found it really easy to be myself around her, and I think she liked it, she thanked me for the evening."

"I don't want those boring details!"

"What?"

"Did you both kiss?"

"M-mom!"

"So I take that as a yes?"

"I…We…it's not…"

"Awww, how cute! Natsuki-chan is too shy."

"Hey! I am not!"

"Sorry, but I have to go now actually Natsuki-chan I have a date to the movies."

"You have a date?!"

And at the dial tone, Mama Fujino was out.

Natsuki rubbed her temple and changed into her pajamas. She flopped onto the couch with some milk and started watching some music videos. She was actually a little worried as to who her 'mother-in-law' would be out with at such a lat hour.

Shizuru stepped out of the shower realizing she forgot to bring clothes with her, so she stepped out of the bathroom only in a towel and proceeded towards her closet to pick out her pajamas.

Luckily or unluckily, Natsuki was too engrossed in a current music video to notice. She was admiring the sweet vehicles the music video featured.

Shizuru was a little disappointed as half of her was curious as to how her fiancée would react to her in a towel. She quickly put on her nightgown and sat beside Natsuki to see why the television was so interesting. To her slight shock, Natsuki was watching the music video of that pretty new idol girl whose name Shizuru couldn't remember. Or, in this case, didn't want to remember.

The fact that Natsuki seemed to be very into a music video of this 'cute' singer, made Shizuru start to get quite a bit annoyed.

"Ara, Natsuki seems very into the music video." Shizuru sounded a little accusing to herself.

Natsuki was a little startled at Shizuru suddenly speaking that she brought her gaze away from the TV in mild surprise. She apparently overlooked the accusation made by her fiancée and just nodded her head before looking back at the screen.

"Yeah, this video has a new Harley Davidson motorbike in it."

Shizuru felt a strange relief when Natsuki admitted to watching the vehicles, not the idol.

"So, Natsuki doesn't watch it for the music?"

"Eh? No, to be honest I don't like this song that much."

Shizuru grinned in happiness. Of course Natsuki didn't like the song, Natsuki wasn't really into that kind of music. She was more into English music anyways, mostly hip hop.

Natsuki yawned and looked at Shizuru who was standing up from the couch and seemed really cheerful…oddly cheerful, actually.

"Why don't you go to bed Natsuki, you must be tired."

Natsuki nodded and when to the bathroom to brush and wash her face before listening to her girlfriend's advice and going to sleep.

"Good night Natsuki." Shizuru with a little confidence and still smiling from happiness gave Natsuki a peck on the cheek. This time she let her lips linger long enough to feel the cheek warm up under her mouth. She wanted more, but stopped herself.

"Goodnight Shizuru." Natsuki mumbled back, and to both of their shock, pecked Shizuru back on her cheek.

Shizuru giggled and after a few minutes when she knew Natsuki was asleep, she made her own quick phone call.

"Yo, Fujino Sakura here"

"Mama"

"Shizuru-chan"

"So, you have a few minutes?"

"Hai, of course! It's about time you called," Whined Mama Fujino.

"Ara, aren't you on a date?"

"hehe, well, you're more important! Besides, he is actually standing in line for movie tickets."

Shizuru giggled at her mother.

"So, mama guess what?"

"What?"

"Natsuki surprised me with a dinner date."

"Really?"

Both Fujino's started giggling, Shizuru of course was in the kitchen drinking some water and made sure Natsuki was fast asleep, so she had kept her giggles a little quiet.

"Yes, it was so nice. And that isn't the good part! It was enjoyable, and then I offered we go to the park. She pushed me on the swings and I pushed her off of one, we laughed and started to tickle each other in a playful fight. Then, when we walked back to her bike, I leaned in to kiss her and…"

Both Fujino's let out a similar sigh, one you would exhale out of happiness. They both had hearts in their eyes.

"That's my Shizuru-chan! Taking the initiative!"

They giggled some more, sounding like schoolgirls.

"How was it?"

"Ara ara, how indeed…"

"Spill it," whined her mother.

"It was honestly more than I thought it would be. I really liked it. It was slow at first and then we both just wouldn't stop. My guess is we were at it for at least ten or fifteen minutes."

(Author would never tell her mom details like those…ever)

"That is great!" Mama Fujino was a very happy mama.

"Anyways, enough of my date, how is yours?"

"So far so good Shiz-chan, he is quite the gentleman. He's coming back right now so I'll talk to you later with more details."

"Yes yes, goodnight mama, love you."

"Love you too! Get some good sleep tonight. "

Mama Fujino was out, and Shizuru put her glass away before crawling into bed with her fiancée. She fell asleep almost instantly while listening to the soft breathes of her Natsuki.

She chuckled and gave Natsuki an adoring gaze at the adorable sight of her drooling, before she turned off her lamp and went to sleep.

Shizuru woke up that morning at her usual ridiculously (to Natsuki) early hours. She was cold. She quickly realized it was due to the fact that Natsuki had taken all the blankets and was hugging them protectively. Shizuru couldn't help but be a little disappointed that this time she was not on the receiving end of the protective cuddle. That is right, Fujino Shizuru was jealous of her blanket.

Shizuru did her morning routine of yoga and tea. She was about to leave, but realized that Natsuki had all her classes today and actually had first period so she couldn't sleep in.

Shizuru put her hairbrush down and grabbed a tissue from the box. She gently wiped Natsuki's drool off and blushed when Natsuki started to mumble. Really, Natsuki was too cute for Shizuru this morning. Shizuru slowly bent down and nervously gave Natsuki a soft, lingering peck on the lips. She then moved away, glad that her fiancée hadn't awoken yet, and shook her awake.

"Natsuki, time to get up."

No response.

"Natsuki?"

Shizuru sighed and flicked Natsuki's forehead. Natsuki mumbled and opened her eyes a little.

"Shizu-wah?"

"Ara, Natsuki needs to get up. She has math first period, then _we_ have economics and she also has gym class all before lunch today."

Natsuki pushed herself up and rubbed her eyes. She got up and yawned/stretched.

"What about you? You have to go early again?"

Shizuru smiled while gathering her things. "Yes, Natsuki. I always go early you know."

"I know, I know. But are you busy again today?"

Hmm, was Natsuki asking about her plans for the day?

"Hai, I'm just a little busy. I have chemistry lab this morning, followed by history class, then _we_ have economics, then I have physics, then history, then a lunch music lesson, then literature class. I may have biology after, though I am not entirely sure."

"You call _that_ a LITTLE busy?"

"Why, yes."

Natsuki stared at her girlfriend with wide eyes. Wow.

"So, then, are you free in the evening?"

"Why, is Natsuki taking me for a romantic candle-lit dinner? Or nice walk on the beach?"

"SHIZURU!"

Shizuru raised an eyebrow and didn't bother hiding her grin from the girl.

"Well, I believe I am tutoring after school. Okay Natsuki, I have to go now, see you in economics."

Shizuru gave Natsuki a peck on the cheek before skipping out the room and to the rest of her day.

Natsuki stood there blushing and mumbling with her hand on her cheek, treasuring the little present it just got from her girlfriend's lips. She shook her head and smiled before getting ready herself for the rest of her day.

Shizuru spent her classes in a good mood. She chatted with Reito about things ranging from current politics, to the latest spring clothing, and even about the different shades of purple.

In economics, she was distracted by the presence of Natsuki, whom sometimes she swore was staring at her, but she didn't dare turn around, so she continued to just think. It could have been wishful thinking.

She found her day agonizingly slow, only wishing for the end of it so she could be with Natsuki and relax. The only break was her music lesson at lunch. She ended up losing some of her lunch time since her fangirls chased her around for a bit.

Natsuki spaced out in math and finished the homework for the evening in class under 10 minutes.

In economics, she stared at Shizuru from behind again; admiring the cute frown she had on her face from thinking, and watching her closely as if she was a rare specimen. Natsuki wasn't even aware she was staring half this time, but wouldn't avert her eyes anyway.

In gym, the teacher made everyone get in to pairs and choose to either pass a soccer ball, or shoot basketball. Once again Natsuki was the object of crazy fangirl despise. Natsuki partnered with Mai, and the two talked some more.

They found out that they actually had a lot in common:

Mai was also left with her family kitchen company on her shoulders. They both enjoyed fighting. Mai was more into karate, judo and her favorite weapons to use were nun chucks or a simple sword. Natsuki was more into bamboo sticks for weapons (and guns, but she usually didn't spar with those, just practiced shooting for fun), and kickboxing style of fighting. They both seemed to be equally good at sports, and Mai was quite intelligent as well. They both were also competitive…

However, Mai was a happy bubbly and friendly individual, while Natsuki was cool, quiet and distant. Mai loved karaoke and butterflies, Natsuki loved motor sports and dogs. Both were very (you may not believe it) into maintaining good hair and nice appearances. Not to mention they easily got along since they despised kids who were obnoxious about being rich and snobby to those below them.

Natsuki told Mai about her date the night before, and only mentioned the kiss since Mai wouldn't stop bugging her unless she gave details. She left out specific details, only admitting it felt great and wasn't the most innocent.

Mai promised to keep it secret, and told Natsuki that since Shizuru initiated, she must really like her. This made Natsuki uncharacteristically happy. Shizuru liked her! (Duh, Natsuki)

Since Shizuru was busy the rest of the day, Natsuki decided to grab lunch at a MacDonald's downtown with Mai, and walk around a bit like old times. After eating, they were walking and debating about whose hair was better. Mai saw a street vendor selling cute bracelets and started looking at them. Natsuki looked at some as well, but didn't like the style of them that much.

Just then, someone with a low cap on their head pushed into Natsuki. Natsuki was about to apologize and yell, but the person showed off a flash of red hair before quickly walking away.

Natsuki was a little puzzled at the person's behavior, but she realized something was wrong. She felt in her pocket for something, and it was not there. She started to get mad.

Kuga Natsuki had just been pick-pocketed. That twerp with the red hair who just turned the corner stole her wallet.

"Mai! That little bitch stole my wallet!"

"What? When?"

"Like just a second ago! I'm going to follow!"

Natsuki started running in the thief's direction; Mai excused herself from the vendor and chased after her friend. Natsuki saw the person turn another corner, and she ran in the direction with Mai close behind.

Meanwhile, in other places, Shizuru was playing the piano expertly with an ecstatic teacher praising her capability.

Mama Fujino was in her house dancing to the YMCA.

Back to Natsuki and Mai:

Natsuki was getting closer to the thief.

"Hey, you!"

She saw the person turn around and gasp before running, realizing that the person she stole from was on her trail.

Mai and Natsuki sped up and cornered the person to an alley wall. The person's cap fell off, revealing a pretty girl, younger than Mai and Natsuki. She had green eyes and red hair and although frightened, she appeared angry and scowling.

Natsuki walked up to her and held out her hand for the wallet. Mai spoke for her friend.

"Look, we aren't going to hurt you, just give the wallet you stole back." Mai actually asked this very nicely, and it seemed to make the girl look at them with surprise. Why were they being nice if she stole a wallet full of cash? She expected them to punch her…or yell…or something else except be nice.

Natsuki walked closer to the girl, and the girl tried backing up more into the wall, looking disbelieving that they wouldn't hurt her since Natsuki was quite an intimidating person. Natsuki felt guilty for scaring the girl. She seemed like a good kid, so Natsuki despite herself tried to reason with her.

"That wallet, I don't care about the money in it, but it's very special to me."

The girl relaxed a bit before lifting her eyes up to meet Natsuki.

Natsuki walked a little closer.

"Can I have it back...please?" The 'please' was a little weird sounding to Natsuki but it was true, that wallet was really precious to her.

Before the girl could answer, her stomach grumbled.

Natsuki and Mai both looked at her before they burst out laughing.

"Shutup!" the girl spoke.

Natsuki saw how the girl was blushing from embarrassment, and realized why she felt she had to be nice to her. The girl reminded her of…herself.

"Kuga Natsuki."

There was a pause of silence.

"Tokiha Mai."

Mai was impressed at Natsuki's gentle and kind attitude to the thief, since she swore Natsuki was going to beat them to a pulp.

After hesitation, the girl pulled out Natsuki's leather wallet and gave it in her hand slowly.

"Nao"

Mai gave her a cheery smile.

"Nice to meet you…eh…Nao-chan…"

Nao blushed a little more. Natsuki felt something weird around the young girl. She held up her wallet, relief pulsed through her that she got it back. And without smiling, she put it back in her pocket.

"Thanks, Nao. How about…I treat you to lunch?"

Natsuki was surprised that she just invited a strange young girl, a thief nonetheless out for lunch. Mai was surprised to; I mean she would never expect Natsuki to show kindness this easily.

Nao just stared at the person who offered her lunch. Free food, why not? She was starving, so she nodded, but was still stunned that this person was showing her an odd kindness.

The three walked back into MacDonald's, but Mai and Natsuki had already eaten lunch so didn't have anything except for some more fries and some drinks.

Natsuki was impressed that the girl ordered pretty much the same food she had. This was so weird, the girl Nao was like a young version of her…kind of.

But there was one thing that she just did not understand. Natsuki put extra mayonnaise on all her foods, she loved the stuff. But this girl? There was no mayo. In it's place there was something…mush worse and strange. Nao was addicted to…Wasabi. This made Mai and Natsuki grimace.

"Say Nao. Why did you steel my wallet?"

Nao stopped eating her wasabi filled food, and stared at the blue-haired girl.

"You don't seem to be in desperate need of money, so why'd you do it?"

Nao looked away and contemplated answering.

Mai was interested in the answer too, so she stopped munching her second portion of fatty fries that day to watch.

"To be honest?"

Natsuki nodded.

"I saw you earlier with that thick wallet paying for your parking, and when you were just standing there at the vendor, you looked so easy and it was so easy, so I just took it."

"What do you mean I looked 'easy'?" Natsuki demanded, her temper rising. Mai started eating her food again as if she was watching a movie, waiting expectantly for the climax.

"You looked easy, like some idiot who wouldn't notice."

"What! But I did notice!"

"Yeah, but you were kind of delayed, I mean you had to _run_ after me."

"Yeah, but…" Natsuki started to grumble and crossed her arms scowling.

Mai started giggling at her friend, while Nao resumed eating her...wasabi. After silence of about 30 seconds, Nao wanted to know something.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Shouldn't you have given me to the police?"

"What? Why would I send you to the police?"

"I kind of stole your wallet full of money, you moron!"

"Who are you calling a moron!? Besides, you gave it back, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I was sure you were about to hurt me, that was a lot of money in there."

Natsuki sighed and rested her arms on the table.

"Whatever. I don't care about the money, I have enough of that. I would never hurt someone unless I felt they deserved it, and I guess it was kind of my fault that I allowed myself to get robbed."

"So you're not going to punish me?"

Mai laughed, "Natsuki may seem like that, but she isn't that mean Nao-chan."

Natsuki gave Mai a glare-pout and 'humphed' her disapproval of the joke. Nao smirked.

"I seriously don't get you."

"Then don't bother. I'm just grateful I realized you took it quick enough so I was able to get it back."

"Why is it so important to you?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean the wallet?"

Nao nodded.

"Yeah, it was my dad's." Natsuki pulled out the wallet and showed it to Nao. On the front there was a metal plate that had inscribed initials: "Kuga. F."

Nao stared at Natsuki.

"Your dad is dead?"

Natsuki put the wallet away and nodded.

There was silence until Mai gasped.

"Shit! Natsuki! I still have school! I'll see you there later, bye Nao-chan!"

And like that Mai ran away quickly and headed off to school, leaving Natsuki with her bill.

"So, Nao…"

Natsuki interrogated Nao, and talked with her for just over an hour.

She found out that Nao was only 12, and was an orphan at Fuuka Faya Orphanage. She was left at the orphanage in a basket when she was only a few weeks old. No one knew her name, her birthday, or who left her.

Natsuki felt bad for the girl, and for some odd reason found herself open up to the twerp and let her know that she also lost her parents a few years ago. But Natsuki didn't say much more than that, not giving out too much about herself.

Natsuki took Nao back to the orphanage and she found out that Nao was the oldest child there. No one appeared to want to adopt the girl at such an old age, and Nao had never been adopted in the past for some odd reason.

Natsuki talked to the orphanage's staff and discovered things about how kids lived there. She learned that Nao was actually quite smart in her studies but preferred to play sports. She also learned Nao preferred to be alone, and talked very little which worried the adults.

Natsuki realized that Fuuka Faya Orphanage was one of the orphanage's her parent's had funded, and her company still funded to this day. She realized this since when she told her name to the adults, they bowed and thanked her, which made her feel embarrassed.

After promising to visit again soon, Natsuki headed back to school when she realized it was already 5:30 pm.

Shizuru headed back to her dorm at 6, after tutoring kids for the last hour and a half, most of whom were just her fans dying to be with her. She was relieved her day was over, and she was quite hungry.

She opened her dorm room and took off her shoes while neatly placing her bag on the side.

She heard Natsuki in the kitchen and some dishes clinking.

"Natsuki?" She walked into the kitchen to find Natsuki pouring herself a glass of milk. Aww, she found that cute. Natsuki drinking milk…KAWAI!

"Hey!" Natsuki replied, and put the milk back into the fridge before drinking some. When she lowered the glass, Shizuru giggled and held her stomach.

"What are you giggling about?" Natsuki frowned.

"Ara, Natsuki has a milk mustache."

Natsuki, of course, blushed and wiped it off with her sleeve.

Shizuru sat down at their table and let out a sigh.

"Shizuru?"

"Hmm?"

Natsuki told Shizuru about how she met Nao, and their talk and basically everything she felt and experienced while at the orphanage. It amazed both of them at how easily they were being open to each other.

"I think you should befriend Nao-chan."

"Befriend her?"

"Yes. From what you say, I gather that if you feel you can relate to her and since she seems to not have many friends, maybe you can befriend her!" Shizuru smiled.

Natsuki contemplated her wise fiancée's advice.

"That makes sense. You should meet her too."

Shizuru nodded in agreement, happy that Natsuki was being open and inviting with her life.

"How was your day then, Shizuru? You seem tired; I think you do too much."

Shizuru chuckled "Hmm, but I do these things because I have to, and I want to."

Natsuki agreed and changed to a more important topic, knowing that Shizuru liked her busy schedule.

"What would you like to eat today?"

"hmm, is Natsuki taking me out again?"

Shizuru's question had that teasing hint to it, and upon remembering their intense kissing last night, Natsuki blushed.

"I..W-well…whatever you want?" Natsuki fumbled and continued drinking her milk.

Shizuru thought about what she would like to do. Natsuki took her out last night, so…

"How about we go out, and it's my surprise tonight?"

Natsuki glanced up from her glass, obviously not learning from past experiences since she had another milk mustache.

"Okay, I guess."

And that was all Shizuru needed to hear before the pair got ready. Shizuru dressed in a skirt and tank-top, Natsuki in tight jeans and t-shirt. Shizuru was going to take Natsuki to a place she went with Reito and Haruka a couple of times.

Shizuru insisted they take her car, which was a ridiculously nice black Ferrari. Natsuki agreed to the saying that a person's choice in cars reflected them, since to her the Ferrari was damn sexy: like Shizuru.

After parking downtown and walking a couple blocks, Natsuki and Shizuru entered a nice enough looking place called "See-ALsa."

After getting a nice table for two, Natsuki realized something about the place. It has a dance floor…with people dancing…and it has this kind of nightclub aspect to it, while maintaining a casual restaurant as well.

_Dancing _

_Dancing on a date_

_Dancing on a date with Shizuru_

_Dancing with Shizuru_

_Dancing_

That was what went through of the mind of Kuga Natsuki.

Shizuru ordered quickly for the two, while Natsuki processed the newfound discovery.

Now, here is a little insight to Shizuru's mastermind. You see, she could easily ask Natsuki, and she was sure she could coax the girl into dancing. But Shizuru wanted Natsuki to ask her. That was the fun part.

And how, do you ask, would Shizuru manipulate this? Well, being a Fujino she actually realized that there was no need to construct a plan. You see, this place was where she would come with Reito mostly, and sometime Haruka and Yukino. Her fanclub also frequented the place, since they liked it, and knew their beloved Kaichou liked it too. Not to mention Shizuru almost always had at least 3 people try to get her number.

So in reality, Shizuru didn't know what was going to happen, or how it would, but she knew it would. She sipped the tea the waiter brought her while studying the adorable frown on her fiancée's face.

After a quick ten minutes of chitchat, the waiter brought Natsuki and Shizuru their meals. The girls ate, and chatted a bit more. The whole time, Natsuki would steal glances at the dance floor, sometimes blushing when she saw couples in intimate dancing positions. Shizuru appeared to be oblivious to the dance floor, but inwardly loved how adorable her Natsuki was being.

"Shizuru-chaaan!"

Shizuru turned her head to see the goofy grin of her best friend Reito.

"I didn't know you would be here!"

"Ara, Reito-chan!" Shizuru teased him with the chan.

Natsuki was a little displeased with the interruption.

"Didn't Reito-chan say he had a few dates tonight? I hope they are not all in the same place." Shizuru giggled at her friend. He had the habit of dating three or four people at once.

"Shh, not too loud! I have to maneuver between Akane-chan and Kazu-kun tonight!" The two laughed and Natsuki stared at the dance floor, recognizing Akane from gym class, the one who was friends with Mai, Chie and Aoi, who always talked about and got teased about some boy Kazuya.

"Oh, I know Akane from gym. She dates this guy Kazu, right?"

"What?" Reito turned to the dance floor to see Akane and Kazuya dancing and looking at each other in the eyes.

"Ara ara, Reito-kun seems to be getting rusty. His dates ditched him for each other!" Shizuru giggled at Reito while he just scowled in response.

Natsuki started thinking about flying kites for some weird reason.

Reito sighed, before giggling with Shizuru back, and he bowed while teasingly holding out his arm.

"Oh, great and wonderful Fujino Shizuru Kaichou-sama, would you honor this humble man whose dates have ditched him, with a dance?"

Shizuru laughed at her best friend's ridiculous antics before playing the game back.

"Ara ara, such a handsome man was ditched by his dates? How unfortunate! I will allow him to dance with my greatness."

This time Reito laughed and they both got up to go to the dance floor.

Natsuki had stopped thinking about kites when she witnessed Shizuru and Reito start dancing. She clenched her fists.

Sure, Shizuru and Reito were best friends. Reito spent more time with her than Natsuki had, but they were only friends and there was nothing to fear, right?

So why, was she still jealous? She should be the one dancing with HER girl, not bimbo Reito with his jokes of 'the great wonderful Fujino Shizuru Kaichou-sama' bullshit!!

Natsuki stared at them angrily, as a _slow song_ of all, started playing and the two talked and damn giggled. All other people on the dance floor seemed to be couples, and this angered Natsuki even more.

That anger only rose exponentially when Reito was asked to be intruded upon by an unknown person.

Some damn older woman was touching her Shizuru now. The woman seemed to be talking, and Shizuru was talking back! Natsuki had to stop this. Especially since the woman was quite good-looking.

As Shizuru danced with this really pretty woman who said she was from University, and Reito promptly found a new dancing partner, she was feeling strange. She wanted Natsuki to come and save her from the woman whose hands had shifted to her hips. Sure the woman was gorgeous, and seemed to think she had a good chance with Shizuru, but to Shizuru, Natsuki was way more beautiful and she considered herself taken by her.

Then Shizuru saw, out of the corner of her eye, Natsuki very obviously watching her with some anger. This actually made her feel strangely happy. Was it wrong to be happy that Natsuki was jealous? Shizuru smirked.

When Natsuki saw the unknown woman start moving her hands, and to top it off, saw Shizuru actually show a little discomfort, she found this unknown confidence build up in her. She slammed her glass down and very confidently walked to the dance floor.

Somewhere else, Mama Fujino had stopped dancing to the YMCA and was now watching re-runs of Smallville, checking out the very hot Tom Welling show off his abbs.

Natsuki walked up to the pair. The unknown woman's hand was just moving down to Shizuru's but when she felt a pressure stop it.

Natsuki held up the woman's wondering hand. With her usual confidence she glared at the woman. It seemed that since she came back, Shizuru caused her to be gentler, which was perfectly fine. But in cases, such as these, Natsuki brought sexy back.

"Mine," Natsuki simply stated. What was this word referring to? That Shizuru was hers? That the dance was hers? That touching Shizuru was only her privilege? That the ass which the woman almost felt up, was hers only to do so? That Shizuru was her fiancée? Basically, they were all true and at the moment, Natsuki dismissed the fact that her and Shizuru had only been 'together' hardly 2 days.

Shizuru was relieved that Natsuki came when she did, or else she was very close to getting into an unwanted circumstance. As much as she was grateful for her girlfriend's rescue since it saved her from having to get the girl off herself, she was at the moment…shocked, and blushing. Natsuki just pretty much claimed her.

Natsuki grabbed Shizuru around the waist from behind and gave the random woman a glare that meant 'fuck off and never touch what is mine again.' The woman gave a pathetic scowl back, before leaving the two on the dance floor.

Natsuki was not blushing, and Shizuru had stopped hers. Natsuki had her front pressed to Shizuru's back, and slowly swayed Shizuru from behind. It felt great to both.

A new slow song started playing almost instantly. Good.

Natsuki was still in a possessive mood, much to Shizuru's delight.

And in this mood, Natsuki spun her girlfriend around in the embrace so now they had their fronts pressed together. Shizuru quickly wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist and Natsuki put her own on Shizuru's hips.

This is how it was meant to be.

The dance floor was more crowded now, and someone pushed into Natsuki from behind, making her and Shizuru get even closer. Nearby, Reito was dancing with some random girl in front of the DJ, trying to make him jealous.

Shizuru smiled, genuinely.

Natsuki sighed from happiness. This felt good. She tightened her grip on Shizuru, who replied with the same action.

Both girls had their heads on each other's shoulder, and thus could not see the other's expression.

Natsuki could smell Shizuru, and was currently breathing on her neck. She felt Shizuru breathing on her neck as well. The singer was singing about heaven in the song, and both had to agree, they were in heaven.

Mama Fujino was eating a large chocolate sundae and squealed in delight when Tom Welling was soaked with water.

Shizuru and Natsuki didn't know how long or how many songs they had been dancing too, but they assumed it wasn't that late yet. Neither wanted to leave their little 'heaven' just yet. When faster songs started playing, they never let go, but started grinding rather sexually, in a way that made a man nearby have a nosebleed. There was no awkwardness, or shyness between them. They never talked the whole time, letting their bodies talk for them.

That was when Shizuru tried her luck and snuck a hand down to Natsuki's but.

Natsuki did not blush. Instead she wanted more, and moved one of her hands on Shizuru's hip up and down.

There was no stopping these two horny ladies who liked each other and were grinding. Their hormones were back!

Shizuru smirked comically like the devil. She moved both her hands onto Natsuki's but and felt her up very teasingly before moving her hands back up the hips, on to the stomach and lightly feeling that up too. Her hands slowly, agonizingly slowly in contrast to the upbeat song, brushed past Natsuki's boobs until they encircled her neck.

Shizuru expected to see Natsuki blushing furiously from her wandering hands when she removed her head from the shoulder to make eye contact, but that was not the case.

Natsuki was blushing, but only very little, and what was more surprising was she had enjoyed those Fujino hands, and was not afraid to show it.

Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's but, which made Shizuru gasp and Natsuki chuckle.

Shizuru raised an eyebrow at Natsuki which was questioning, accusing and teasing her bold behavior. Natsuki gave an innocent smile and shrugged her shoulders to pretend she knew nothing. They both laughed.

Shizuru liked this bold intimate side of Natsuki very much. It was damn sexy.

Now able to see the other's face, both let their eyes wander.

Natsuki looked down to Shizuru's breasts, noticing the cleavage. Instead of blushing she licked her lips and looked back at Shizuru's own slightly parted and plump lips.

Shizuru was looking at Natsuki's delicious looking neck. It looked so delicate and she felt this urge to have her mouth all over the damn thing. She looked at the equally delicious looking lips.

Both girls happened to unconsciously move to the other's lips and before you knew it, they were kissing each other once again. They continued dancing this whole time. Lucky for them, the dance floor was crowded, and no one paid much attention to them. The only man who had was still passed out from his blood loss.

Natsuki still had her hands on Shizuru's but, and she just let them wander around. Shizuru brought her own hands to the girls' front and let them wander there.

Wandering hands, fervent kisses, and moving to the music. These girls were in a heaven, definitely.

So, how was this chapter? I hope people like how I brought Nao in. Don't worry for some people, Nao is like 12, while Natsuki is 17, there will be no love between them, I plan on making them more like sisters. I hope you liked the progression in shiznat this chapter and that my attempt at humor was okay :D

Thank for reading, looking forward to the reviews!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N hey guys, hope you like this chapter, personally I had fun writing it :D

Thanks for reading as always!!

Chapter 5: Family

While Natsuki and Shizuru are in their own little world, being horny on the dance floor, it is time for a small tale, from our favourite person: Mama Fujino.

"Yo yo, Mama Fujino here!"

(The crowd cheers hysterically)

"Thank you! Now, as you all know, my kick-ass daughter Shizuru-chan is engaged to Natsuki-chan. I thought of sharing with all of you today, the history of their engagement!"

(Crowd whistles and claps, in a secret corner some Kaichou fan girls are desperate for the information)

"Now, when I married my husband Kyouya, I met his 'best friend' who was his best man; Fujitaka. Fuji-kun was Natsuki's father. I would say that despite being best friends, Fuji-kun and Kyou-chan were anything but! They were like rivals."

(Crowd gasps)

"Fuji-kun got married to Saeko and boy would I say Sa-chan was the best choice for him! After they got married, he would try to rival Kyou-chan about who was the better husband, yet Sa-chan and I would never complain about it. In fact, we got closer."

(Crowd awww's)

"Sa-chan became my one true friend. We weren't exceptionally best friends or like sisters, but we bonded through our husbands and she was the only woman in the 'high-class' society I knew of, who was not a drama queen. She was very intimidating and had her husband whipped, like I had my Kyou-chan whipped."

(Crowd giggles)

"Soon, I got pregnant, and gave birth to my wonderful Shiz-chan in December...some time. The month previously, Sa-chan got pregnant too and the next August, Natsuki-chan was born...some time"

(Crowd pictures baby Natsuki and Shizuru and swoons)

"After having baby daughters, Sa-chan and I got much closer than ever before. We would hang out more often and our daughters became natural friends."

(Crowd awwwww's again)

"Now, there were some funny points. Fuji-kun and Kyou-chan started to get along more than ever before. They never compared their daughters, but praised each others. They would share all their fatherly dreams and even spoil our daughters too much!

"Natsuki-chan and Shizuru-chan got along very well. I remember when they were little, that Shizuru-chan was speaking first and much earlier than most kids her age. At the same time, Natsuki-chan was slow and wouldn't speak. Fuji-kun almost cried when a teacher blamed her for being mentally handicapped, because he thought she shouldn't be berated if she was."

(Crowd nods their heads in agreement)

"I think it was Sa-chan's birthday that year, when Natsuki-chan spoke for the first time. She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and said 'love mommy!' It was the cutest thing! Sa-chan, Fuji-kun, Kyou-chan, and I got babysitters for our daughters that night because we had to get drunk and party since we were so happy she spoke!"

(Crowd is a little shocked that the parents would get drunk to celebrate...)

"Anyways, the years went by, and it was soon after that Natsuki-chan spoke normally and proved teachers wrong about being retarded!

"Now, it was when Natsuki-chan was 6, that I remember Sa-chan giving me a phone call to help prepare for her 7th birthday party. Natsuki-chan and Shizuru-chan were not the closest of friends, but were friends nonetheless.

"At school, they would maybe say 'hello' to each other here and there. Natsuki-chan was a bit of a loner, but I like to think she was just shy. Shizuru had many friends; she especially got along with Reito-chan. Both, even at 8 years old, liked to tease the other little children. Very mischievous, those two were and still are."

(Crowd agrees to this statement, many being victims of their mischief)

"Back to the night of Natsuki-chan's birthday party, there was a photographer who took professional photos of her with the guests. Natsuki-chan of course didn't like this idea, but she was a whipped daughter, if I may say so myself, so Sa-chan promised her something about mayonnaise and she was happily taking pictures. We got Shizuru-chan to get a photo with her, and my daughter being the tease she is, gave Natsuki-chan a big birthday kiss on the cheek."

(Crowd gasps, while some cheer and whistle)

"Natsuki-chan then did something no one expected: she went so red she was like a little tomato! After this, Sa-chan asked me how to tell if your daughter prefers girls to boys. I told them that I knew Shiz-chan preferred girls, and even Kyou-chan was shocked because he didn't notice. Sa-chan was starting to realise that Natsuki-chan was also like this, prompting our two lovely husbands to get drunk and celebrate their daughter's newfound sexuality.

"It was that night they made a contract, in a drunken state, to get our daughters engaged. Sa-chan and I were a little furious since we had no say in the now legal contract, but we talked it out and decided that our daughters were exceptionally cute together!"

(Crowd cheers, while some fan girls are drinking their sorrow away. There is one sane person wondering what kind of parent decides their child's future based on cuteness.)

"There you have the history of their engagement! After a couple weeks, we decided we might as well inform our daughters of who they would probably marry. Sa-chan and I decided to tell them before the summer would end, and see how they reacted."

(Crowd waits in anticipation of Girl's reactions)

"I went to my little Shizuru-chan who I remember was watching one of her favourite R rated mafia movies, and asked her to talk with me. I was braiding her hair while she ate some fruit, when I told her...

'Shizuru-chinny-chan, what do you think of Natsuki-chan?'

'Natsuki? She's nice and cute, why?'

'Ora Shizu, your father got you engaged to her.'

'really?'

'Yep'

'You're not joking?'

'Nope'

'Okay...'

"And that was Shizuru-chan's reaction."

(Some crowd member found the nickname 'Shizuru-chinny-chan' amusing)

"Now, from what Sa-chan told me, Natsuki-chan was also agreeable to the concept, except she didn't know what engaged meant."

(Crowd shakes their heads)

"So, Sa-chan never told her, just to keep things easy... One night our husbands left for a camping trip together, so Sa-chan and Natsuki-chan came over for a SLUMBER PARTY!"

(They had slumber parties? Hahahaha...)

"Unfortunately, Sa-chan and I couldn't drink since we were in the presence of our cute daughters. But one thing I very clearly remember was one of the conversations that Natsuki-chan and Shizuru-chan had..."

_Mama Fujino's memory of a 7 and 8 year old Natsuki and Shizuru:_

"_Shizuru, why are we engaged?"_

"_Our daddy's got drunk and signed a contract."_

"_What's a contract?"_

"_A legal document signifying an agreement between two parties"_

_..._

"_What's engaged mean?"_

"_Natsuki, you don't know?"_

"_If I knew, would I be asking you?"_

"_Natsuki is silly!"_

"_AM not!"_

"_Engaged means almost dead"_

"_WE'RE ALMOST DEAD!?"_

"_No, I never said that."_

"_Oh, I thought you did..."_

_Shizuru laughing at how gullible Natsuki is, as are Saeko and Sakura. _

"_Engaged means we're going to get married, Natsuki."_

"_You and me are going to get married?"_

"_Yes, you AND I are going to get married."_

_..._

"_What's married?"_

_..._

"_Natsuki is co cute!"_

"_What does that have to do with getting married?"_

"_Ara Ara, Natsuki really doesn't know?"_

"_SHIZURU! IF I KNEW WOULD I BE ASKING YOU?"_

"_I guess not."_

_..._

"_Aren't you going to tell me?"_

"_Tell you what?"_

"_What married is!"_

"_You'll just have to find out."_

"_FINE! But it better be a good thing!"_

_At the side, Mama Fujino and Mama Kuga are amused since their daughters already seem like a cute arguing couple._

_END of Mama Fujino memory segment_

"Ah, they were so cute back then. Well, they still are cute...more like sexy young women actually..."

(Uncomfortable silence in Crowd)

"Anyways, as our young babies got older, we sent them on more formal dates. Each night Fuji-kun would give poor Natsuki-chan lectures that she should never take advantage of Shizuru-

chan, Sa-chan would laugh hysterically when telling me about them. It wasn't until they hit their teen years that they hugged hello and goodbye on their little dates."

(Crowd aww's)

"I remember spying on them the night of their first kiss...it was so cute! A night after the movies..."

(Crowd awwww's more, fan girls cry desperately)

"I phoned Sa-chan and gave her the details, we were so happy!

"After that, the girls got to the age where they would party every weekend, and get their little selves wasted."

(Crowd amazed that Mama Fujino let her daughter get drunk)

"I have my sources... and Shizuru-chan and Natsuki-chan got more than just little kisses, I'm sure."

(Devious aura around Mama Fujino)

TIME TO GO BACK TO EVERYONE'S FAVOURITE COUPLE...

Mama Fujino was right about them doing more than just little kisses, considering at the moment the two were making out on a dance floor, rather intensely, and feeling each other up. Not to mention they had caused a man to pass out from blood loss...

Now, have any of the reader's experienced or seen people who dance really badly? Like comically badly? As in they are not drunk, but actually think they're superb dancers and try to show off, but in reality they suck?

Well, there was a man who came to show off his not very good dancing skills. He had an afro wig on, and a tight 70's body suit. He went up to people, and couples, on the dance floor trying to get their attention. So far he had gotten most of the attention. EXCEPT for two people near the right side of the dance floor, who were very close... but that didn't matter, because they should be paying attention to him! The King of Dancing!

(In your dreams man, in your dreams)

Natsuki slid her hand down Shizuru's hip, and was delighted when Shizuru moaned into her mouth from the touch. Shizuru, keen on having a victory of her own, decide to go further south. She slid her right hand down from Natsuki's breast slowly to her bellybutton. She then pursued lower, and lower, her fingers on the button of Natsuki's jeans.

She smiled in triumph when she heard Natsuki gasp breaking their kiss. Shizuru took the opportunity to leave a nice hickey on Natsuki throat while her hand teased Natsuki's most sensitive part.

Natsuki pulled Shizuru closer as she didn't know what else to do. This felt so good. So God damned good. She let out a breath when Shizuru's lips left her neck, but held one in again when they returned with the tongue. That hand was being such a tease down there.

Our couple was in bliss, until Natsuki felt someone poke her shoulder from behind.

She chose to ignore it.

There was another poke.

She tried to focus on Shizuru's tongue, but this was getting annoying.

At the tenth poke, she was furious. Did this person not know the meaning of being busy?

Shizuru was shocked when Natsuki pulled away from her, not to mention extremely disappointed. Had she gone too far?

"WHAT the # Do you WANT?" Natsuki yelled as she pulled away.

Shizuru started to get angry when she realised that some damn bimbo looking bozo in a wig was trying to distract them, of course she didn't let it show. But she was furious.

The man simply grinned, ignoring the mighty roar of the Kuga and started doing his dance moves.

Now, Natsuki was very furious. She assumed the guy was drunk and not to mention he interrupted the heat of the moment. The very nice moment.

Natsuki punched him unconscious. He flew back into a waiter who happened to be carrying a jug of water which in turn splashed onto a nearby woman.

Natsuki ignored the mess she caused and took deep breaths, turning to her fiancée but found her forehead flicked by Shizuru.

"Shizu-ow! What?"

"Natsuki is too violent! You knocked the poor man unconscious."

"B-But, he... he ruined... he interrupted!" Natsuki blushed as she said this.

Shizuru agreed, he had interrupted, so he deserved the punch. But Natsuki terrified a waiter and got someone soaking wet in the process.

Shizuru sighed, "Natsuki, you knocked him into the waiter and got the poor lady wet."

Natsuki spun around, and sure enough came face to face with the dilemma she caused. Oops.

She quickly helped the waiter up and apologized.

Shizuru went to the now extremely wet lady, "Ara, are you okay Miss?"

The lady looked up as if she was about to bitch on the situation but she stared at Natsuki and her mouth dropped.

"I'm fine thank you." She looked Natsuki's body up and down, before letting a flirtatious smile appear. "I could use a towel, though. I'm all _wet._"

Shizuru held back the temptation to give the flirty bitch a slap.

Natsuki was oblivious to the tease in the woman's voice. If Shizuru had said that though, she would have blushed. But at the moment she looked adorably confused, completely oblivious to the fact that she was being hit on.

Shizuru walked up to Natsuki and got close. She touched Natsuki's arm and said, "Natsuki, would you be so kind as to get her something to dry herself off with?"

Natsuki was tempted by the closeness of Shizuru, but she nodded her head and went off to find something.

Shizuru glared as the lady watched Natsuki walk out, specifically her butt.

After a couple of minutes, Natsuki came back with some paper towel from the restroom and handed it to the lady, who intentionally touched as much of her arm as possible. Natsuki didn't seem bothered by the contact, and Shizuru was starting to get irritated with the lady.

"The name is Takeda Kaori. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss..?"

"Huh? " Natsuki was puzzled for a second before she understood what Kaori was asking for.

"Oh, it's Kuga Natsuki."

"Right, nice to meet you. _Ku-ga-sa-n._" The way she said it slowly made Shizuru's slapping hand twitch.

"Ara Ara, Natsuki, we should head home. It's getting late."

Natsuki nodded in agreement and waved goodbye to Kaori. Shizuru paid for the evening and they walked back to Shizuru's sexy Ferrari.

"Oi, Shizuru, are you okay?"

Shizuru was pulled from her thoughts and realised she had been ungracefully frowning the entire time.

"It's nothing Natsuki. Don't worry." Natsuki didn't believe that one bit.

"Stupid afro-wigged idiot! Ruined our dance." Natsuki fumed and blushed a little while remembering the dance.

Now, they both reflected on the evening.

Natsuki made her intense thinking face. _This time, that electricity feeling returned. It was like double force. Was that because me and Shizuru...you know...were so close? Omg we were so close! Wait, that was because... OMG! I called her 'mine'! But she wasn't mad, besides that bitch was touching her. Wow, I touched her too... in places. I'm perverted! But it's Shizuru so it's okay, right? We are engaged too! We are allowed. She did it to me too. Kami that felt so good._

Shizuru stopped at a red light and massaged her forehead lightly. _That weird man ruined the moment. Not to mention that whore who tried touching my Natsuki. Where have I heard the name before? Natsuki seemed oblivious to her advances, at least, which is good. Oh my, what is happening to me? I was ready to slap her. I really like Natsuki. But the thought of anyone else with her, is that love? I mean, I was fucking jealous. That's a first. Ara, I said a bad word._

Natsuki crinkled her nose. _When Shizuru and I get married, we can do that all the time! Wait, we already live together, sleep together, and are engaged to each other so that means... we can do it whenever! Why am I thinking so perverted? Is it a result of the electricity I felt? _

Shizuru meanwhile... _ I think I'm in love, I think I'm in looooove! Araaaa, I have chemistry homework to finish. _

As they pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car, both unaware that they hadn't said a word to each other since exiting the restaurant, they ended up holding hands.

_So, yes. Shizuru provides good electricity. And I swear if I ever see that lady who touched her, I'll give her a good punch! Wait, I forgot what she looked like... _

They entered their room. And let go of their hands to take off jackets and shoes.

"(sigh) I have chemistry homework." Shizuru pouted and went straight for her books.

"Shizuru, if you had work to do then you should have said so earlier. It's getting late."

"But Natsuki, I was so excited to go out I simply forgot about it."

Natsuki felt flattered that Shizuru wanted to go out with her so much she forgot about her homework.

"Actually, I'm always forgetting about homework."

Natsuki felt a little hurt.

"But it is fine, considering I'm Kaichou. I could probably get away with never doing homework. Ara, I would never learn anything though."

Natsuki giggled. Shizuru was being... _cute._

Shizuru turned to face her giggling Natsuki and smiled. She pulled out her chem work as Natsuki went for a shower.

As Shizuru finished her work, Natsuki had come out in her after-shower glory making Shizuru want a piece of her.

Natsuki then went to the couch, Shizuru joining her soon after.

"Shizuru, I don't have classes tomorrow, right?"

"Hmm, you don't"

"Great! I think I should go to the office tomorrow."

There was a comfortable silence as Shizuru nodded her head in agreement. She flipped channels with the remote until she came across the sports headlines of a recent motorcycle race.

"Hey! This is from the race in Qatar!" Natsuki was excited. Her favourite racer Casey Stoner who drove her favourite bike: The Ducati Marlboro, was in the race.

"Ara, Natsuki please don't tell me you still want Stoner-san to beat out the new guy Lorenzo-san."

"Shizuru, Stoner drives the Ducati, Lorenzo drives that Yamaha, and he's a rookie. He probably couldn't even get second!"

As they watched the race, predictably Stoner won, but surprisingly, Jorge Lorenzo achieved second place.

"HA! That's a Ducati."

"Ara, Natsuki is forgetting that Lorenzo-san came in second."

Natsuki humphed her disapproval of the rookie, and Shizuru started to giggle making Natsuki blush.

"Whatever. Stoner still won."

Shizuru and Natsuki had somehow ended up cuddled together on the couch as they watched the race. It was now close to midnight.

Now that the race was over, Natsuki started blushing as she realised she had an arm around Shizuru's waist. Shizuru turned her body to face Natsuki and leaned in towards her face.

Natsuki leaned as well and they shared a kiss.

Instead of their intensity from earlier that day, they kissed with more concentration, and took their sweet time.

Shizuru started pushing Natsuki downwards, and Natsuki was soon on her back with Shizuru on top. Good thing the couch was comfy.

After a few minutes of making out, they both broke off for a bit, contemplating sleeping or continuing.

They continued.

Soon it was past midnight and they were still at it, but neither went past kissing.

Until Natsuki decided to slip her hand up Shizuru's thigh, where her nightgown ended. Shizuru responded by lifting up Natsuki's shirt and feeling her stomach.

Natsuki gasped at the touch, before resuming to her girlfriend's mouth.

"Shi-Shizu...wai—mmm...wait!"

Natsuki was breathing heavily as Shizuru looked down at her in question because she was disappointed at Natsuki wanting to stop.

"It's getting late; you have to get up early, right? I don't have classes, but you-"

Shizuru cut her off with giggling causing Natsuki to blush. She gave Natsuki a peck on the cheek. She found it cute how Natsuki cared for her to get some sleep.

Shizuru smirked, "How about I sleep on Natsuki?"

'Wh-WHAt? Idiot! Why?"

"You're comfy."

"So, you don't just sleep on anything that's comfy!"

Shizuru pretended to fall asleep making really obviously fake snoring noises.

"SHIZURU!"

She giggled but kept her snoring going.

So Natsuki decided to get her off more aggressively. She tickled.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! N-Natsuki! AHAHAHA STOP IIIIIIIT!"

Natsuki started laughing with Shizuru and they fell off the couch continuing to laugh.

"Meanie Natsuki-chan"

"Oi, look who's talking"

Shizuru stuck out her tongue making Natsuki snort in amusement.

_I could get used to kissing Shizuru, it's damn nice. I love that electric feeling! I also really love this cute side of her._

_Ara, Natsuki tastes so good. I am getting addicted to her. I also can't remember the last time I felt so silly._

They used to fool around like this when they were younger too. It felt good to be silly teens again.

Natsuki stood up and held a hand out to Shizuru, pulling her up after.

After a goodnight kiss, they made their way to bed, to sleep of course.

This time they fell asleep facing each other before falling asleep.

Natsuki had a dirty dream.

No not _that _kind of dirty! Dirty as in she was wrestling pigs covered in mud for some reason.

Anyways, she woke up to find it to be almost lunch time. _Damn! I missed Shizuru's morning workout!_

She sighed and got up. Entering the kitchen, she was about to open the fridge when the front door opened.

Shizuru waltzed into the room and smiled at the sight of her cute out of bed fiancée.

"Hey Shizuru"

"Natsuki! Guess what?"

"What?"

"I don't have classes for the rest of the day."

"Awesome, how?"

"What do you mean 'how'?"

"Well, you never have free periods so..."

"Oh, yes, Mama called the school to say I have 'family attentions' this afternoon to see to, so Reito is taking my notes for class."

"Mom did? Why, is everything okay?"

Shizuru swooned at her girl's protectiveness. What could she say, it was an attractive trait.

"Natsuki, I don't really have anything of the sort. Mama just thought I needed an afternoon break, so I thought I'd head over home for now and spend time with her. Natsuki has to go to the office, remember? You have to deal with the imports from Switzerland."

Oh, yeah. Natsuki forgot about that. She was disappointed that she couldn't spend time with Shizuru this afternoon. Shizuru was also disappointed, but she needed to talk with her mother, and Natsuki should get the work done.

Natsuki was bored. She was sitting at her desk twirling a pen with her fingers staring at statistics concerning trade imports with Switzerland. What was Shizuru doing?

_Mmmmm. Shizuru..._

A cough brought Natsuki from her thoughts before they got... intense.

"Natsuki-chan."

"M-Maria!"

Miss Maria seemed to be amused by Natsuki's embarrassed expression, as if she had been caught doing something naughty.

"You know, if you are going to be a lazy bum, you won't get anything done anyways. So why don't you go out for a bit, and return with a more work inept mind frame?"

Natsuki looked blankly at the stern Maria Graceburt. Was she being allowed to blow off work?

"This does not mean you can ditch work. I just think you can put it off to rest, and then come back and get it done with more enthusiasm."

Natsuki knew it was too good to be true. Maria would never let her be irresponsible, which was a good thing of course, but troublesome all the same.

"But Shizuru's at her mom's so I don't want to disturb her... yet anyways. And I have no classes today."

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

Maria left the office, leaving Natsuki to think about what to do for a few hours.

She ended up going to the orphanage.

"Shizuru-chan, could you get Mama a martini?"

"But mama, it's the part where Aladdin and Jasmine sing my favourite song!"

"Fine, but I could use the remote to pause it, you know!"

"In that case, mama can stop being lazy and get her own martini."

"B-but, Shizuru-chan makes the best ones!"

"Ara, my feet hurt, I could use a massage."

"I'm the old one! I could use the massage."

"But if my feet were not so sore, I could get up and make my VERY YOUNG mama a martini, just the way she likes it"

Natsuki went to Nao's room and knocked twice before entering.

"Yo Nao."

"K-Kuga?"

"What? Why so surprised?"

"Well, I didn't expect you."

Natsuki chuckled. "I know you just got out of school, but you want to go out?"

Nao really didn't understand Natsuki. Why was she asking to go out with her? Why would some rich kid want to hang with her, the unwanted orphan, of all people?

Mama Fujino was happily sipping a martini singing along to the Aladdin voice part of 'A Whole New World' while Shizuru sang along as Jasmine.

Natsuki and Nao were watching a really bad, old black and white scary film. They were trying their hardest not to laugh out loud to disturb other audience members.

Natsuki threw popcorn at someone's head and immediately ducked. Nao pretended to be really into the movie, biting her hand and pretending to have a scared face but inside she tried her hardest not to burst out laughing.

After the torturous movie, Natsuki and Nao were laughing hysterically outside.

"A-and did you see when the girl was like in the shower and the monster thingy started to creep out!"

"ha-ha!" Nao burst out laughing, "Oh my god, yes, that was frickin hilarious!"

They settled, their laughing slowing down a bit.

"Hey, Ku... Natsuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Um. I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Why? Why are you so nice to me?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well... you like have a company to run, and you have school. So why do you come and hang out with me?"

"What, you mean you didn't have fun?!"

"NO, you idiot. That's not what I meant. I stole from you and all, and you still ask me to hang out. It was fun, don't get me wrong."

"Oh, that?"

Nao nodded.

"Right, well, I guess it's cuz I like your company, or I guess I like you. You're cool. Not to mention that you remind me of myself sometimes, and I feel like I know you."

Nao felt really weird, in a good sense. She felt like crying from those words.

"You know, you're the first person I can remember who actually seems to care."

They had a comfortable silence.

"To be honest Nao, I was doing some thinking and there's more to why I wanted to hang out today."

Nao knew it. No way was she ever good enough. Natsuki didn't care; she just wanted something out of the day.

"You see... I wanted you to... err how should I say it?"

Nao waited for the blow. She felt miserable. No one ever wanted her.

"Would you be a Kuga?"

There was a silence. Did Nao hear things?

"I mean, I know you only know me a little bit and all, it's kind of sudden... um...but would you consider being adopted by my family?"

Nao stared at Natsuki with her mouth open. Did she hear right? Was this happening?

"Well, if you don't want to I guess... but I would love it, you know."

Natsuki was rambling now, and she was afraid of rejection.

"Everyone would love you! I mean... you'd be my sister!"

Still no response from Nao.

"Okay, if you don't want to, then just forget I asked..." the lack of response was really scaring Natsuki.

"That's cool." Nao managed to say something but was looking away from Natsuki.

"S-sorry?" Did Natsuki hear right?

"I said that it's cool. I guess I could be a Kuga."

Despite Nao's passive way of saying it, she was emotional. Natsuki wanted her to be her sister. She cared. She would have a family, and a last name. She felt like crying out of joy. And she almost did.

"SWEET! You'll love Shizuru and Mom!"

Natsuki was gleeful. She was going to have a sister.

"Shizuru? Mom? I thought you had no parents and were an only child."

"Oh, right. Shizuru is my fiancée and her mom, Sakura I call mom."

"NO WAY!"

"What?"

"You're engaged! Ahahahahhahaha"

"-and then he told me that I was the best part of his day, even though I scolded him! He is so sweet! I can't wait for you to meet him."

Shizuru loved seeing her mom being so happy. Ever since her father died, her mother had been a workaholic and depressed. Over the years, Shizuru had convinced her mother that her father would have wanted her to be happy. So Shizuru tried to get her mom to date again, and she eventually did. Shizuru couldn't wait to meet the man her mom talked so lovingly about. She owed him a lot for helping her mom in ways that she never could.

"Anyways Shizuru-chan, you were telling me that Natsuki-chan punched the guy after he so rudely interrupted you moment, and then he fell into the waiter who got a nearby lady wet. What happened after?"

"Ara, that lady tried hitting on my Natsuki. I didn't like it at all."

"What was her name?"

"Hmm, it was Takeda something, I forget. But anyways, Natsuki at least, wasn't aware of her advances."

"Ora, good thing Natsuki-chan is bad at recognizing it."

"Actually, when we got back to our room she was able to recognize my advances."

"Well, that's because she can't deny the awesomeness of my Shizu!"

Shizuru blushed a little and giggled with her mom.

"So, she recognized your advances in the room?"

Shizuru received a wink from her mother and blushed again. Her mom made her into a blushing, giggling machine.

"Yes, we resumed our activity. But you have to dish more dirt on this man of yours first."

Natsuki, knowing Shizuru was at her mom's house, decided on driving Nao there to meet them as a surprise. She could do her work later.

She could tell Nao was nervous, and she was nervous for the girl too, but she knew that Shizuru and Sakura would love her like their own family.

She used her key to the door, intent on surprising her fiancée and mom in law to be.

She put a finger to her lips and tiptoed inside after quietly closing the door.

Nao was more nervous and intimidated now, considering that the mansion was huge.

They heard some voices and stood outside the doorway listening to the conversation.

"So then Ichi-chan and I drove around until 2 am singing along to any song that came on the radio."

"Ara, that sounds so romantic mama..."

Mama Fujino sighed, "Ichi-chan is so cuuute!"

Natsuki, upon hearing this, was a little annoyed. "And who, may I ask, is "Ichi-chan?'"

Mama Fujino and Shizuru whipped their head around to stare at the doorway.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru was happy to see her girlfriend.

"Ora, Natsuki-chan, Ichi-chan is my boyfriend." Mama Fujino stuck her tongue out at her other daughter and giggled. She had had more than one martini.

Shizuru giggled at her mother and at Natsuki who twitched in annoyance.

Nao was amused by the events too.

Her own chuckle caused the Fujino's to look at her, and she blushed from the attention. Natsuki remembered she had brought the girl along.

"Oh, right. Mom, Shizuru, this is Nao."

"Ara, this is Nao-chan? Natsuki told us about you, she left out how cute you are!"

"KAWAII!" Mama Fujino agreed with her daughter.

Nao blushed from the compliment.

"I-its nice to meet you," she gave an awkward bow that was very adorable.

"Nao, that is my fiancée Fujino Shizuru, and her baka mother Fujino Sakura."

Shizuru giggled at the compliment, while Mama Fujino stuck her tongue out again.

Nao felt relaxed after the display of family affection. These people made her feel warm inside.

"Nao, mom here is my legal guardian since my parents died, and your guardian to be."

At the announcement, Mama Fujino and Shizuru showed little surprise, as though they expected Natsuki to bring Nao home one day for adoption.

"Pleas call me mom, Nao-chan."

"Hai, m-mom." Nao had never called someone mom before. It was a warm feeling.

Mama Fujino got up from the couch and hugged her new daughter.

Her new daughter was huggable. (AWWWW!)

It was now around 7pm, the Fujino's and Kuga plus Kuga-to-be ordered pizza and sat in one of the sitting rooms of the mansion.

Nao would be adopted as a Kuga, and become Natsuki's legal sister under the same guardian.

Nao was actually feeling happy. She had a new family who she already believed would make her happy, and she loved it!

"Mom, how did Natsuki and Shizuru meet each other?"

Mama Fujino giggled, while Natsuki and Shizuru continued chewing their food.

"Their father's made the legal contract in a drunken state."

Natsuki blushed. Shizuru allowed a smile. It was different faces they made, but both thought the same thing: who knew drunken fathers were the best people to choose soul mates for their children?

Nao raised an eyebrow. This family was strange, but she liked them.

"So, you guys go to the same school too?"

"Yeah," Natsuki replied.

"Ara, we share a dorm room." Shizuru winked at Nao causing her to blush, but no where near as much as Natsuki who choked on her food.

"Now, mom, who is this boyfriend of yours?" Natsuki changed the topic. She crossed her arms and gave mama Fujino a stern gaze.

"Natsuki-chan, he's a sweetheart. You'll meet him."

"What's his name?"

"Suzuki Ichiro."

"What does he do for a living?"

"He's a neurosurgeon."

"Who are his parents?"

Shizuru giggled, "Natsuki, aren't you being a little harsh? We still have to meet him before making conclusions."

"Oh, I'll meet him alright!"

Shizuru sighed and made eye contact with Nao, they both shared a smile in amusement.

"Natsuki-chan, Ichi-chan is a great guy."

"Already have nicknames, do you?"

Natsuki was sitting on the couch in her dorm with a glass of milk. Fuming with growls while the TV showed cartoons. It was 10:30 at night.

Shizuru sighed and joined her moody fiancée.

"Natsuki," she touched Natsuki's shoulder, "we already went through this. Mama is free to date whom she chooses."

"Yeah, but... but what if he's using her!"

Shizuru giggled, she liked how Natsuki was always protective of her mother... or their mother.

"Mama can take care of herself, she would know if he was a good man or not."

Natsuki resigned with a sigh, and nodded her head which prompted Shizuru to hug her.

"Ne, Shizuru?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of Nao?"

"Ara, Nao-chan is cute. I really like her. She really does act a lot like you."

Natsuki chuckled.

After a few minutes of comfortable embrace, Natsuki started to trace circles on Shizuru's forearm, who in turn played with Natsuki's hair.

Shizuru kissed Natsuki's cheek really lightly, and Natsuki turned her head so their lips brushed gently.

It was on.

Their lips touched full force, and they both moaned and clutched each other closer. Natsuki kissed Shizuru's jaw line and decided that she liked it. She spent a good few minutes there.

Shizuru's eyes were hazy and she moved her hands to Natsuki's lower back.

"Natsuki," she barely whispered the name.

Natsuki herself felt full of some drive. She was on fire, was it lust? No it was more than lust. Just the fact that it was Shizuru, her Shizuru, she was doing this with, was enough to motivate her.

"Shizuru... I..." she tried talking in between kisses as she moved back to Shizuru's lips.

Shizuru cut her off with one deep kiss. Her hands tangled in Natsuki's hair.

All was great until their movement caused the TV remote to go full volume, breaking them from their moment once again.

There you go! Hope you enjoyed !!

Big shout out to SHEA! You rock girl, I love you for editing my stuff, seriously :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N-- Huge thank you to all of the readers, especialy those who reviewed: **glowie, Nathan5th, hanazono, maya93, lollerpoop, my heart is an icebox, chyan, LucidLucifer, elfspirit7, krugern, Bleeding Hopes, Maruka17, silverice90, nolensvolens, Evil Detective, gurjhime, chum-sa, Keiko-chan2000, Harley Quinn Davidson, yui1808, mimi1992**

And especially to my really cool beta **Omni-Obiter**

Hope this keep you giglling :D

Chapter 6: Valentines

Natsuki fidgeted as the boring old man talked about the drop in sales about something in the West. Whatever, she had more important things to think about other than her multi-million dollar corporation.

She had a girlfriend.

Natsuki would admit to herself only, that she was a little frustrated.

_Frustrated because of sex._

She and Shizuru had made it a custom so far to kiss and get to intense make-out sessions practically _everyday_, but she was starting to get these strange signals from Shizuru. Shizuru wanted more.

Natsuki would get hot and bothered and she had contemplated going all the way with Shizuru before, but to her it was kind of fast.

Sure, it was annoying how for the past month and a week she's been here they always get some sort of interruption: unwanted phone calls, the stupid TV going loud cuz she sat on a remote by accident, or even fan girls watching wherever they were in public.

Besides that, she was a little afraid and she was taking the interruptions as signs to slow down. She was only a normal girl after all, who wouldn't be a little afraid of losing their virginity? (Well, there may be some people like Shizuru who are afraid that at this rate THEY WON'T lose their virginity...)

It didn't help because she was starting to get absolutely sure that Shizuru was getting annoyed whenever interruptions came (you think Kuga?), and not to mention the pressure Mama Fujino was giving off (ok, sympathy for that one).

But Natsuki had come to a conclusion. Next week would be February 14th.

Valentines Day, the perfect day to lose your virginity to your long time girlfriend and even longer fiancée, who was extremely hot and who you were in love with since living together for a month.

Yes, Natsuki would confess to Shizuru on Valentines Day that she was in love with her, and then they could have awesome sex! No interruptions!!

/

Shizuru had no more doubts. Natsuki had been back in Fuuka for only a month, their relationship perfect (except for the annoying constant unwanted interruptions...)

Currently the person who she wished was with her so they could make out, was attending a meeting at work for the evening. How unfair.

Shizuru decided exactly what she would do to occupy time. She needed to get some sisterly bonding done with her cute new sister.

She grabbed Reito and they both happily left last period to go kidnap Nao from school.

Shizuru adored Nao, she was the cutest little girl ever! And the best sidekick too... She wanted Reito to meet her so they could take her shopping and spoil her.

After abducting her from her math class, Shizuru and Reito took her straight to the mall.

"Nao-chan, meet Reito-chan."

"Yo"

"Pleasure to meet you Nao-chaaan!"

Reito was very happy when it came to shopping: very happy.

Shizuru took Nao to one of her favourite stores.

"Nao-chan, Reito-chan and I usually pick out clothes for each other to try on. So pick something out for us, while we pick something out for you!"

Nao blushed and looked around the store for possible clothes.

She spent 10 minutes grabbing random things, not bothering what she was picking out and went to the back of the store where the change rooms were.

Reito and Shizuru joined her soon after.

She handed them random clothes and was immediately pushed into a change room by Shizuru.

She looked at the clothes and decided to try them on.

"KAWAII!" the first thing Reito and Shizuru said when they saw her.

She had jeans on that fit nicely, but were too long at her feet, and she had a t-shirt with a butterfly on it.

Nao blushed, and Reito already liked her. He was also thinking about how many dates he could score with the whole 'she's like my little sister' thing if he took her around more with him.

"Ara, Nao-chan I think I'm going to have to take you shopping more." Shizuru looked at herself in the mirror; she had worn the clothes Nao handed her. A jeans skirt with stylish rips, and a t-shirt that emphasized her juicy mangos pretty damn well.

Nao blushed.

"Shizuru-chan! You look hot girl. Kuga's gonna want some of that." Reito remarked and whistled at her attire.

That was all that was needed to say before Shizuru decided to buy it. Anything that would make Natsuki want her was worth the penny.

"I agree with Shizuru though Nao." Reito looked at his own attire, he had the male version of Shizuru's t-shirt and jeans the same colour of hers also stylishly cut. They looked kind of like twins.

After trying on a couple more outfits, Nao was more comfortable hanging out with her new older sister and her queer friend. They had laughs and she was treated to ice cream (wasabi flavoured) and they had bags of clothes and Shizuru even bought new china tea-set. She also got her mother some new shirts and a nice pair of earrings.

Shizuru dropped Reito off at school because he 'had to get ready for a few dates' and took Nao back home.

Nao would officially move into the house with Mama Fujino in two days, and Natsuki wanted her to go to their school next year, but for now she would continue at her own school.

Shizuru and Nao had a bit of difficulty dragging in their shopping, but managed anyways.

"Nao-chan, why don't we go outside?" And outside they went, into the lovely hot tub to have sisterly bonding time and drink grape juice.

Shizuru thought of being in a hot tub with Natsuki.

She added it to her to-do list.

"Hey, Shizuru?" Nao looked at her sister strangely.

"Yes?" Shizuru looked at her while stretching her arms, causing her juicy mangoes to be emphasized.

Nao blushed, and Shizuru giggled.

"um...I don't know how to say it...uhhhh"

Shizuru watched in amusement as her new sister fumbled shyly with a problem that she was embarrassed to ask.

"You and Natsuki are like a couple, right?"

Shizuru nodded her head, wondering where this was going.

"Well, I can't really tell Natsuki this... but..." Nao grew redder, and Shizuru wanted to hug the cutie.

"Nao-chan can tell me anything." She nodded to get her point across.

"w-ell...IWASWONDERINGHOWYOUKNEWYOULIKEDHERANDSTUFF"

"You were wondering how I knew I liked her?" a shy nod from Nao told Shizuru she had guessed right.

"Hmmm, let's see...well I've always liked her as a person, but you mean romantically, am I correct?" Another nod allowed Shizuru to continue.

"To be honest, when she got back from the States, I found myself very attracted to her. So, I acted upon my attractions and what I felt was right. Eventually I found that I just... like everything about my Natsuki" Shizuru went into dream land.

"Um..." Nao was still flustered.

"Oh," Shizuru stopped her mind from that thought of Natsuki handcuffed to her bike, "well, when I'm near her my heart races every time and I want her close and she smells nice and she's so sweet and her kisses are like heaven..."

Nao went red as her sister told her things meant for no other human ears.

Shizuru realised where she was going but decided to compose herself and cleared her throat.

"So, who is it?" Shizuru asked her with a wink.

"What? How did...how did you-" Nao was a little tomato.

"Ara, Nao-chan forgot that her big sister knows... quite a bit."

Nao sighed and decide to spill the beans to her sister.

"Well, you know how Natsuki took me to meet some of her friends?"

Shizuru gave her a nod.

"Um... well... her friend Mai is...pre-pretty and really nice." She mumbled loud enough for Shizuru to hear.

"KAWAII!" Shizuru clasped her hands together and celebrated what she knew of as Nao's first crush: Mai Tokiha. Nao predictably blushed.

Shizuru and Nao were now lying in lawn chairs as Shizuru read a magazine and Nao filed her nails.

Just then, a ball came out of no where and hit Nao on the head.

"OUCH!" she yelped and Shizuru just giggled, she received a glare but giggled more in response.

Nao picked the ball up and walked to the fence separating the Fujino mansion from the mansion next door.

She looked across to find a 10 Year old blonde girl with a dog.

"Ara, Alyssa-chan, how nice to see you again." Alyssa blushed at Shizuru's gentle tone and her gorgeous bikini clad body.

"Shizuru-san" the blonde girl gave her elder a smile after the blush wore off.

"This your ball?" Nao asked with a scowl. It had hurt.

Alyssa gave her an amused look, "So what if it is?"

Nao clenched her fist. Was that a challenge?

"Well, maybe next time you should take care of your TOYS so they don't hit people on the HEAD" she tossed the ball back over the wired fence.

"Well, It's not my fault some heads are SO BIG that a small ball ACCIDENTLY hits them."

Nao growled and stomped off into the house before the blonde annoyed her any further.

Shizuru smiled. Young love, how cute.

/

"You bought me a shirt?" Natsuki looked at the garment in her hands. It was a simple black t-shirt with a Chinese symbol for tiger. It was pretty nice.

"Yeah, I went with Reito and took Nao-chan along."

"Oh...thanks. Did you have a good time?"

Natsuki collapsed back onto the bed where she had been doing some work on her laptop.

"Yeah... How was the meeting?"

"Boring, I wanted to shoot myself." Shizuru giggled as Natsuki got back up to go the bathroom.

Five minutes later, Natsuki emerged from the bathroom wearing the new shirt Shizuru got.

"I like it." She commented and indeed, it looked very good on her.

"Natsuki looks good in black." Shizuru stared her up and down.

Natsuki blushed slightly from the compliment.

Shizuru was serious when she said it though, no teasing could be traced.

"Wh-why don't we go out tonight? It's been a few days since we went out...alone." Natsuki felt glad when her girlfriend nodded her head and moved to the closet.

"Can Natsuki give me a few minutes to get ready?"

Natsuki nodded and grabbed her keys, facing the other way as Shizuru changed clothes.

She was still too shy, they hadn't gone past intense kissing and feeling...

Shizuru changed quickly to save Natsuki's torture. When Natsuki turned around, she was greeted with the outfit Nao had chosen for Shizuru earlier.

Oh. My. Sweet Juicy, Juicy, JUICY mangoes.

Natsuki's mind rolled with perverted thoughts.

Shizuru grinned, that was the reaction she had hoped for.

Nice choice indeed, Nao.

/

Natsuki and Shizuru decided on a casual pizza place, where they were unaware with the presence of...

Kaichou's fangirls: the top 5.

#1: Marguerite Tomoe

#2: Clochette Miya

#3: Woods Irina

#4: Adean Lillie

#5: Alter Yayoi

Natsuki and Shizuru were oblivious to them of course, and accidently sat near them; close enough for the girls to hear what was being said.

They all had small heart attacks when they saw what Shizuru was wearing.

Juicy mangoes, my friends, juicy mangoes.

"So, how was hanging out with Nao?" Natsuki asked.

Fangirls perked their ears. Nao was a new topic, and they had to know everything about their Kaichou.

"Ara, Nao-chan is very cute." Shizuru giggled upon remembering.

Fangirls got jealous.

Natsuki rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, "I was asking because, well, Nao was really weird last time. She was all... mumbling and blushing..."

Shizuru was very amused; Natsuki was oblivious that Nao had been overwhelmed with Mai's very own juicy mangoes.

"She's fine now, no worries... Natsuki, let's share the deluxe pizza, I'm rather hungry."

Natsuki agreed.

When the waiter came, he predictably flushed at her juicy juicy mango-ness, trying hard to stop a nose bleed.

"Oi!" Natsuki wanted to punch anyone who dared look at her fiancée like that.

He snapped his head up, blushing in embarrassment. Natsuki gave him the order and glared at his back as he walked away.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru would be lying if she said she didn't' enjoy Natsuki getting possessive, but the fact that Natsuki was now holding her hand as if trying to tell everyone near 'that's my hot girlfriend with the juicy juicy mangoes!' made her even more happy. As long as Natsuki wasn't violent, she was happy.

Natsuki started caressing Shizuru's hand and they unwillingly broke contact when they had to make room on the table for the food.

That was fast...

Fangirls glared daggers at their hands that re-intertwined underneath the table.

To everyone else, it was cute.

Natsuki went with her free hand to pick at the food.

"Ouch! It's hot!" She glared at the pizza as she nursed her burnt fingertips. She tried to glare away all the heat, it just did not work.

Shizuru blushed when she thought of something, but the blush quickly left before it was noticed. She took her hand and carefully ripped a piece of hot pizza and blew on it, before putting the cheesy goodness to Natsuki's lips.

Natsuki's glare softened and she flushed while instinctively opening her mouth, letting the food in and the tips of Shizuru's fingers.

Shizuru repeated the gesture again as Natsuki finished chewing and she licked the grease off her own finger in a sensual way.

She had Natsuki right where she wanted her, and her mangoes helped.

Fangirls fainted when she licked her fingers, and all decided to give Kuga revenge for stealing their Kaichou and having her hand-feed Kuga's stupid ass.

Natsuki kept eye contact with Shizuru, and held hands under the table the whole time.

Eventually after 20 minutes of no talking and all eating, Natsuki spoke.

"Um..."

Then she had brain fart.

Then, Shizuru giggled because it was incredibly cute to watch Natsuki have a brain fart.

The giggling brought Natsuki out from her small malfunction and she gave Shizuru a small glare.

Shizuru giggled even more, but found her giggles muffled when a delicious piece of pizza was forced into her mouth.

Only, it was a very large piece of pizza.

She gagged at the large piece and gave Natsuki her own glare, Natsuki in response simply looked smug and gave her a wink.

Shizuru blushed. She took the pizza out from her mouth and decided she would ignore Natsuki as she ate her own meal in peace.

Natsuki watched Shizuru intently as she ate her pizza with a knife and fork.

"Shizuru?"

Natsuki was ignored, and the childish act from Shizuru made her smile.

"Shi-zuuuu-ruuuu" She was trying to annoy Shizuru as much possible.

"Shizuru, Shizuru, SHIZURU."

Shizuru gave her a glare and Natsuki could tell she was trying hard not to laugh.

Natsuki bit her lip and smiled, Shizuru was incredibly adorable when she tried to act pissed off. Natsuki had this sudden urge to leap over the table and hug her fiancée while smothering her in kisses.

After the dinner, Natsuki had yet to hear Shizuru acknowledge her. She paid for the meal and decided to take Shizuru to the next stop on their date.

...

"What movie you want to see Shiz?" Natsuki smirked when Shizuru stubbornly kept quiet and ignored her. Natsuki stared at the box office and decided to pick her choice.

"Two tickets for..." Natsuki looked to her left, keen on witnessing Shizuru's reaction to her choice, "Pokémon Movie."

The guy at the box office gave her an amused look but charged her for the tickets nonetheless.

Shizuru tried really hard not to do something to Natsuki, whether it be tease her for her choice of movie or kiss her for being so incredibly cute about it. But she had to stay strong: she would not lose to Natsuki.

When they went into the theatre, it was empty near the back and packed with kids and their parents near the front. Natsuki had one large drink and popcorn to share with her girlfriend, who was still ignoring her since she had stuffed a pizza in her mouth and laughed.

Little did Natsuki and Shizuru know that they had been followed by the 'fangirls top 5' into the cinema.

The movie went on and Natsuki surprisingly got really into it, and when Shizuru saw how focused Natsuki got, she giggled.

The fangirls loved the sound of her giggle.

Natsuki blushed when she realised the situation but lost interest in the movie when she looked at Shizuru's face, lit up with the screen light in all the right places.

Shizuru smirked when she noticed how Natsuki adored her, and she took a piece of popcorn between her lips and ate it sensually.

Well, as sensually as anyone could eat popcorn to try and seduce their girlfriend away from a Pokémon movie...

Natsuki was turned on. Shizuru took their pop and put the straw to her lips, taking a sip.

Natsuki started eating the popcorn as if she was into a movie.

Shizuru then put the drink to Natsuki's lips and smiled when Natsuki sipped it.

She moved in for a kiss, the fangirls gripped their seats.

Natsuki finished the movement and they were lip locked, only 15 minutes into the film.

Good thing all the little kids were in front of them, so they didn't have to worry about anyone watching their affection. Well, they didn't know about the 5 fangirls currently in depression behind them, but they didn't count.

Natsuki dropped the popcorn tub as Shizuru climbed over the armrest so she was sitting on Natsuki's lap as they kissed.

Natsuki gripped both sides of the armrest as Shizuru cupped her face and kissed her deeply.

"So," Natsuki whispered in between kisses, "you still mad at me?" She blushed cutely and Shizuru gave her another kiss.

"Maybe." Shizuru whispered back and her hands moved down from her face to encircle her neck.

Natsuki moved her own arms around her waist and they kissed for the whole movie.

The fangirls behind them were shocked at their beloved Kaichou! The Kuga bitch must be controlling her!

They fled the theatre in fury and with broken hearts.

Meanwhile, the credits rolled, and Natsuki and Shizuru reluctantly stopped arguably their best make out session yet when the cinema lights turned on and the excited little kids talked about their favourite Pokémon.

Shizuru was flushed in the face and brushed off her clothes while grabbing her purse to exit, not even looking at her blushing fiancée who was still trying to understand the situation.

Outside the theatre, Shizuru waited patiently for Natsuki to come out, and when she did Shizuru went back to her previous childish behaviour of ignoring her girlfriend.

Natsuki for her part was amused: Shizuru was still playing with her like before, even after they made out for practically 2 hours.

She found it cute, still.

They walked around the streets, enjoying the fresh air, and on instinct Natsuki and Shizuru just held hands.

Natsuki kept looking to her left at her fiancée who was purposefully staring straight ahead, maintaining ignorance, despite the fact that they were holding hands.

Natsuki was starting to get annoyed, how would she get Shizuru to forgive her? She even forgot what she was supposed to be sorry about...

Oh yeah, she stuffed a pizza in Shizuru's face and laughed.

Just remembering it caused Natsuki to laugh out loud, and Shizuru to spare her a glance inquiring her odd behaviour.

Natsuki blushed from embarrassment and gave a sheepish grin, to which she earned a giggle.

Natsuki smiled in triumph, the blush continuing to grace her cheeks as she decide to move her hand from Shizuru's hand to her waist, pulling her close.

Shizuru was surprised from the action, and decided that Natsuki was too comfy and cuddly to stay pretend mad at.

/

Natsuki glared at the television, watching it intently as she thought hard.

How the hell should she set up Valentines Day, which was in TWO damn days!!

"Oi, Natsuki." Nao was in their dorm drinking Pepsi and eating wasabi flavoured chips.

Natsuki frowned, "what?"

"You do realise you're watching... nothing, right?" Nao gestured to the TV which was actually off.

"I-I knew that!" Natsuki had her 'embarrassed' face and crossed her arms while huffing at her recently adopted sister.

"Riiight."Nao was obviously not buying it.

After Nao had finished the bag of wasabi yumness, she decides to give some wise advice.

"Why don't you just buy her... like, something?" The words of a genius.

"Um, Nao, yeah that' fine but..." Natsuki blushed. She couldn't tell her 12 year old sister _that._

Nao frowned, in thinking mode. Wasabi chips gave her brain thinking momentum.

"Ohmygod!" She exclaimed. For a 12 year old, and considering she hung around Mama Fujino a lot lately, she knew what Natsuki was flushing about.

Natsuki only blushed more.

"You...hahahahahaahahahhahahhahahaahaha" Nao could only laugh.

"Shutup!" Natsuki smacked her on the head.

Nao effectively shutup, but continued to hold back some laughter. Then she gave actual wise advice.

"Look, I have no experience with that kind of thing since I'm like 12, but um... you should just go for it. You know, have some confidence."

Okay, Natsuki could do that. Possibly.

/

Shizuru was having difficulty paying attention in her English class, considering all she could think about was tomorrow and Valentine's Day and how would finally get her Natsuki how she wanted her (naked in bedsheets).

Yes, it had been the unspoken rule between the two that Valentine's Day would be THE day for them, Shizuru could sense that Natsuki wanted that and the sweet gesture made her want to find her girlfriend and ravish her right now.

Many people would think it was silly to want to lose their virginity on Valentine's Day while some may find it romantic or cute. Shizuru knew that the day meant something for Natsuki, because Natsuki had mentioned to Shizuru how her mother cherished the holiday and loved getting gifts for it.

It had been celebrated between their families the same way. You give a gift to anyone you love, whether romantic or platonic, and show your love. Natsuki and Shizuru usually had given each other chocolates and soft toys, but this year was going to be sooo very different.

Shizuru giggled upon remembering how every Valentine's Natsuki would blush, no mater what. It was always adorable, and she expected no less this year.

In fact, during the Grande finale, Natsuki should burst from blushing.

Ironically, the thought evoked a blush from Shizuru herself.

/

_Intermission: Mama Fujino returns with... Nao Kuga!_

"Yo, Mama Fujino in the house!"

(Crowd cheers hysterically)

"Yo, Lil' Kuga here too"

(Crowd continues cheering for the new addition)

Mama Fujino pounds Nao's fist and they do a ghetto pose before addressing the audience again.

"I know you are all anxious for the upcoming smex..." Nao starts to speak.

"And, we all now my Shiz-chan and my Natsuki-chan are going to rock each other..."

"SENSELESS!" Everyone yells together.

"But, poor little ladies need some time to gather their wits." Mama Fujino pulls a big clock out of nowhere for emphasis.

(Crowd upset, they want ShizNat smut NOW NOW NOW!)

"SO, to fill in time," Mama Fujino puts the clock on her neck like a huge necklace, "Let's talk about..."

"My adoption!" Nao exclaims in excitement.

(Crowd loves Nao and all, but come on, they want shiznat on the bed...)

"So, you see, Natsuki-chan brought little Nao-chan home one day and said she would become a member of our family, and I got myself another cute daughter."

Nao blushes and is crushed in a hug by Mama Fujino, the blinged out clock necklace makes it hard to breath...

"I was a very happy Mama. I'll be happier when my daughters finally get laid though..." Mama Fujino trails off, and the crowd agrees whole heartedly.

Everyone will be happier when Natsuki and Shizuru get their groove on.

"Anyways, Natsuki-chan was my god child and so I have been her guardian since Sa-chan and Fuji-kun left. Nao has been the sibling Natsuki and Shizuru never had, and I love my Nao-chan just as much as I love them"

Nao and crowd in tears from the deep words of Mama Fujino.

"It feels as if Nao has always been in the family, and I can already picture Nao's own engagement and wedding..."

"WHAT?" Nao blushes, she had not thought about getting married or ENGAGED for that matter.

"Ah yes, in fact I already chose the perfect suitor!"

"WHAAAAT!" Nao never heard of this!

"Hmmmm, I think Nao-chan and the next door neighbour Alyssa-chan would be great together! I can already sense the young love between you two!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Nao could not believe her ears.

(Crowd whistles in approval)

Nao can only blush and fume. Her and Alyssa? No way padre, no way.

"Time for what everyone's been waiting for! Time for the Valentine's luuuuuving! Mama Fujino: OUT!" Mama Fujino does another ghetto pose and disappears with Nao.

(Crowd cheers for what must be the best event of their lives)

Nao passed out from blood loss when she accidently thought of her and Alyssa doing naughty things, the kind that you are about to read with Shizuru and Natsuki.

/

Natsuki twiddled her thumbs as she waited for Shizuru who was in the bathroom. They had their romantic candle light valentines dinner in their kitchen which Shizuru had insisted on cooking. She paced back and forth, her nerves acting in every part of her body.

So far so good. The dinner was nice, and the gifts were as well. Natsuki gave Shizuru a silver necklace with amethyst plus a rose, and Shizuru gave Natsuki a special motorcycle cleaner and mayo chocolates.

She knew Shizuru was also nervous, despite how confident she appeared through the whole night. Blushing when she unconsciously stared at the bed, Natsuki shook her head and entered the tiny dorm kitchen.

She needed water. Her sports coaches in the states always told her that proper hydration was essential for exercise.

Damn, there she goes and blushes again.

Inside the bathroom, Shizuru was actually a little nervous, but much more excited. She was finally going to lose her virginity and make her mother proud. (Yes, because only Mama Fujino would be proud of that...)

She gave herself the once over and winked at her gorgeous body in the mirror. She knew Natsuki had a lingerie fetish, and with her sexy black bra and matching panties, she was hoping to expand that fetish. She had a robe over them that was silky and clung to her body in all the right places. Rowr.

Shizuru let a rare blush take over her cheeks, but instead of embarrassment, she grinned at herself in confidence, and the blush left. Kuga Natsuki, beware of you horny girlfriend.

Getting out of the bathroom quietly, she peeked around to see that Natsuki was walking back and forth in front of their couch, mumbling something about "going in and doing it."

Giggling at the cute site, Shizuru dimmed the lights and successfully got Natsuki's attention.

Natsuki whipped her head up, and a ferocious blush crossed her cheeks when she saw what her fiancée was wearing.

"Shizuru!" She focused her eyes on Shizuru's face so she didn't seem so perverted.

Shizuru gave her a gentle smile, "Natsuki, don't be so nervous."

She walked up to her and gave Natsuki a nice comforting hug, knowing that her perfume was helping Natsuki get in the mood, and that her ample cleavage was poking out.

Natsuki tried to steady her breathing, the perfume smelt so enticing and Shizuru was so comfortable that it ached. She wanted more. She wanted to touch her more.

"I know, I'm sorry," she whispered into Shizuru's ear. "I can't help but be nervous..."

Shizuru started to rub Natsuki's back gently and nuzzled her neck.

"I'm nervous too, so let's take it slowly, okay?"

Feeling Natsuki nod, Shizuru cupped her cheek and kissed her gently. Natsuki started to reciprocate. Kissing really did feel good.

Natsuki started moving her hands around Shizuru's waist and back, this was starting to get easier.

Shizuru gasped when Natsuki grabbed her ass like it was her beloved mayonnaise and squeezed. That felt very nice.

If things continued like so, they were getting less nerve racking!

Shizuru pulled her girl back towards the bed. Natsuki eagerly followed, actually unaware what was happening until she collapsed on top of Shizuru on the soft bed.

Shizuru quickly rolled them over, and admired the beauty of her fiancée underneath her. Kissing her once again, Shizuru moved down to her neck.

Natsuki started to moan and let her hands wander to Shizuru's robe belt. Tugging at it, Shizuru smiled at successfully arousing her little pup and helped Natsuki get it off of her.

With the silk robe discarded somewhere on the floor, Natsuki looked at the frame of her fiancée for the first time without feeling embarrassed. Sure, she was blushing, but it was more out of awe and excitement.

"Shizuru, you really are beautiful."

Shizuru blushed form the actual sincerity Natsuki used and smiled fondly while stroking her hair.

"Is that French styled lace from St. Mariaz lingerie? The September catalogue had a spread on it!"

Ok, way to break the sweet moment Natsuki.

Shizuru rolled her eyes and decided to get back on task. She practically ripped the tank top off of Natsuki and eagerly started attacking her chest and smaller cleavage with her skilled mouth.

Natsuki forgot about the fantastic St. Mariaz black lingerie that Shizuru wore as soon as pleasurable sensations went through her system. This was starting to look better than the intense make out sessions.

Shizuru moaned; Natsuki seemed to have a thing for her ass considering she wouldn't stop feeling it up.

Returning back to Natsuki's mouth, Shizuru shifted her body so that her hands could down get to Natsuki's pants. She smiled into the kiss when she found and undid the button.

Unzipping them, she was rolled over by her blushing Natsuki. Natsuki kissed Shizuru with such intensity that when they broke off, Shizuru was also blushing and grinning like a love struck idiot. Her airy giggle managed to make Natsuki grin and return to kissing her again.

But Shizuru wanted to get those pants off her Natsuki. She put a hand down the back of Natsuki's pants, she had a very nice and firm a-

"Ah" Natsuki gasped suddenly, breaking the moment.

"Natsuki, what is it?" Shizuru reluctantly removed her hand and pouted.

"I twisted my arm..."

Shizuru sighed as Natsuki rubbed her apparently twisted arm. Then with firm resolve, she grabbed the back of Natsuki's head and pulled her back down for a kiss.

Natsuki forgot that her arm hurt.

Shizuru resumed her right hand back to its previous position down the back of Natsuki's pants, her other hand entangled in Natsuki's blue locks.

Natsuki was supporting her weight over Shizuru with both of her hands on either side of Shizuru's head.

She let her right arm move and felt her hand glide over the soft skin it discovered with touches.

Wow, Shizuru was so smooth and soft it amazed her.

Shizuru started to giggle into their kiss.

"What?" Natsuki demanded when Shizuru snorted.

"Sorry Natsuki, that tickles," Shizuru continued giggling like a moron, so Natsuki decided to kiss her neck.

Shizuru continued giggling, but it soon turned into moans. She put her hands on the waistband of Natsuki's trousers and tugged them downwards.

Damn pants wouldn't come off! Natsuki stopped kissing Shizuru's neck when she realised Shizuru was no longer moaning, and seemed very tense.

"Shizuru, what's wrong?" She looked down and was startled to be glared at by her girlfriend.

"Natsuki your stupid pants won't come off!"

Natsuki blushed when she looked over her shoulder to realise for the first time that Shizuru had a hand down her pants which wouldn't come off, and apparently pissed off her girlfriend.

Looking at the angry Shizuru apologetically, Natsuki jumped up from her position and took off her pants as fast as she could, tripping in the process.

Once Natsuki was pant-less, she pounced back on Shizuru and resumed where they left off.

Shizuru was effectively a happier person now that Natsuki's fucking pants were gone. In the heat of enthusiasm she rolled Natsuki back over and sat on her belly.

They were both breathing heavy and flushed in their faces. Shizuru started to stroke Natsuki's tummy which caused her to growl. Oh Shizuru found that cute.

"Aw Natsuki's so cuute!"

"Eh?" Natsuki frowned, things were getting good and Shizuru had to go and call her CUTE of all things?

"Shouldn't you say I'm sexy?"

Shizuru stopped her strokes and realised her comment hurt Natsuki's feelings.

"You are sexy, my little Natsuki." She tried to make Natsuki feel better and get back into the mood.

Natsuki crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"But that's contradicting because you said I am sexy, but then you called me 'little'!"

Shizuru sighed in defeat, she decided to resume to stroking Natsuki's stomach.

"Natsuki, can we PLEASE just continue?"

Before Natsuki could agree or say anything, Shizuru attacked her lips, and started moving her hips so she was grinding Natsuki's waist.

Now, that was hot.

Natsuki propped herself up on her elbows, trying to push herself more to Shizuru. Shizuru went for Natsuki's bra, and unclasped it so fast that Natsuki only realised it was gone when she felt a sudden chill.

What the fuck?

Shizuru moved on from Natsuki's mouth to her exposed boobs, doing things to them that Natsuki was too hazy to recognize.

Shizuru started to leave searing wet kisses down Natsuki's slim abdomen, her hands moving to play with the hem of her underwear.

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god, her hands her hands her hands. Uhhh this feels so goooood._

Natsuki moaned when Shizuru's hand actually made contact near her most private part.

Shizuru sat up so she could properly dispose of the last clothing that kept her from pleasing her Natsuki. Whipping it off faster than she did the bra, Shizuru couldn't help but blush when she saw _all_ of her fiancée.

She slowly touched 'it' with caution which hid her true excitement. Natsuki, for her part, was blushing like mad, and nervously waiting for the first touch.

Shizuru touched her curls and fingered the skin slowly.

"Natsuki, hentai!" she couldn't help but say it when she saw how wet Natsuki was.

Natsuki glared at Shizuru and slapped her hand away, to which Shizuru pouted.

"Shizuru! You're probably the same if not wetter!"

Shizuru sniffed.

Oh no, Natsuki, don't fall for it! (doesn't she always?)

"Shiz, come on, don't cry..."

Shizuru grinned, her fake crying act thrown out the window, and returned her hand to her prize.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki had been played, again.

Shizuru silenced her with a kiss and thrust her finger into Natsuki.

It was on.

Natsuki took a sharp breath in and bit her lip while Shizuru kissed down her collarbone.

"Shiz..." Natsuki mumbled, but Shizuru kept her finger thrusting, enjoying the feel of being inside her fiancée.

Shizuru started to pick up her pace and she felt Natsuki moan and groan, in pleasure and in a bit of pain.

Clutching onto Shizuru's head since it was the closest thing, Natsuki pushed her deeper into her neck as Shizuru kept on fingering away wherever she could to make Natsuki gasp.

Shizuru felt Natsuki's walls tighten around her finger and she heard as Natsuki voiced her very first orgasm at the hands of Shizuru.

As Natsuki relaxed, Shizuru brought her finger out, dragging it across Natsuki's hip, a smile on her face.

Natsuki was no longer a virgin! Now, it was her turn.

Natsuki regained her breath and laid there.

That. Felt. AWESOME.

With both girls on their backs grinning, Natsuki turned to her side to look at Shizuru.

Shizuru bit her lip when she saw Natsuki's flushed face and messy hair. She wanted her turn.

"My turn!" Shizuru grinned, and Natsuki blushed even more.

How could Shizuru be so straight forward like that?

But Natsuki decided to give Shizuru the loving she deserved.

Pinning her down with her weight, Natsuki kissed Shizuru's mouth with unrushed passion. She kissed down her neck and felt every inch of skin that came into contact with her fingers.

Shizuru gripped her hair and moaned, letting Natsuki know she was doing a very good job.

Natsuki was encouraged and decided to unhook Shizuru's bra to get further.

"OW!" Shizuru yelped, "Did you just snap my bra?"

"I was trying to be smooth!" Natsuki defended herself.

Yes. Real smooth, Natsuki, real smooth.

Natsuki huffed but returned to Shizuru's tempting lips and this time successfully removed the St. Mariaz black bra from Shizuru's juicy mangos.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru opened her eyes when she realised Natsuki had stopped her ministrations.

"Wow, it's softer than I thought it would be. That's why I love St. Mariaz, this is what is called good quality! And the lace is very intricate, the details are amazing."

Shizuru's jaw dropped. What the fuck?

Natsuki stopped her rant when Shizuru ripped the bra from Natsuki's hands and threw it somewhere forgotten in the room.

"Shizuru! That was a very-" she was cut off with a fierce kiss from Shizuru and led back to their previous position.

The bra was forgotten.

Natsuki put her hands on the waistband of Shizuru's panties; Shizuru eagerly lifted her hips so they would come off quicker.

Finally, she was about to lose her virginity.

Natsuki surprisingly didn't hesitate and went straight for the kill. She rubbed the skin around Shizuru's sex and slipped her finger in before Shizuru could moan.

She was fast, knowing that she just had to get it over with.

Shizuru was blushing like mad and thrashing on the sheets. Natsuki was unknowingly talented.

As she built up, Natsuki thrust harder to push her further. There was no teasing.

Well, who knew Shizuru was a screamer? Natsuki found out.

Lying on their back and catching their breaths, they smiled again.

Natsuki got up and pulled the covers over their naked bodies so they were warm.

Shizuru could have danced, she finally lost her virginity! YAY! All was good in the world!

"So," Natsuki started, "that was sex..."

Shizuru's grin grew wider, Natsuki was such a cutie.

Humming her consent she moved closer to Natsuki and hugged her.

Natsuki of course blushed when she realised that they were naked.

"I liked it."

Shizuru smiled at that comment, and started to play with Natsuki's tummy.

"Natsuki?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Really?" Natsuki sounded like she would if someone told her she just won a million dollars.

Shizuru giggled, "yes, really."

"Shizuru, I... I love you too."

Shizuru blushed and buried her face into Natsuki's neck.

"Really?" She asked, if only to mock her fiancée.

"Hmm," Natsuki nodded, "I'd do anything for you."

Awwwww Natsuki, you're so cute!

"Anything?" Shizuru was very touched.

Natsuki nodded her head enthusiastically.

"How about round two?"

They both grinned and Shizuru giggled when Natsuki kissed her neck.

Round two it was.

A/N And there you have the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it :D

i bumpe dthe rating up to M just to be safe, but that wasn't too explicit and it was my first time writing a sexual scene

Please let me know your thoughts -.-

until next time,

pri815


End file.
